Unfinished Business
by DoccubusBoLove
Summary: SHORT STORY: Bo and Lauren went through a bad break up. While Bo thought that she was finally starting to heal, Lauren magically shows up on her doorstep. A huge fight between them breaks out but is then followed by showing each other just how much love still lingers between them. This is not a full story, just a one-shot that went a bit further.
1. Chapter 1

**Bo's POV**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine.**

Do you know what makes a good weekend?

A party.

But, do you know what makes a sucky weekend?

Your ex crashing that party.

That was exactly what I had in store for me tonight.

Kenzi and I were finally throwing a party. Which felt like the first time in ages because it has been like two years since we last did. We had always been known as the duo who threw the hottest parties. But all of that changed when Kenzi decided to grow up and leave me behind.

Well not that I wasn't grown up, I was just hurting, and when the pain started I kind of started neglecting a lot of things.

But wasn't the whole idea of college that you actually had some fun once in a while too? Of course you needed to study but having some fun was also a must, wasn't it?

I didn't really know what had gotten into Kenzi because she had been acting like my mother the whole week. Walking around the house and finding a problem with everything. She had been nagging and lecturing me about my so called bad choices. It was nothing I hadn't heard before, I just wanted her to stop already.

But you know, I was fine listening to her constant nagging and complaints, but when she announced a few seconds ago that Lauren would be attending our party I nearly lost it.

No, actually I was starting to lose my shit a bit. Over my dead body would Lauren step foot in this house.

I watched as Kenzi stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, and I was doing the same. I really didn't want to fight about this with her, but she left me no choice. If I had to ask her again and again to call Lauren and tell her the party was cancelled, then I would.

There was no way in hell that I would attend a party, much less host it if Lauren was going to show her face.

I honestly didn't have the strength to see her, there was just so much history I didn't know how to handle.

"Bo you can tap your foot on the floor all day. I'm not calling her."

I rolled my eyes at Kenzi, "You have got to be kidding me right? Why do you insist on making my life hell?"

She shook her head and pointed at me, "You and Lauren can't avoid each other forever you know. Sooner or later you'll have to talk to her."

I huffed, "I don't have to do anything. Lauren is the one who packed up and left, insulting me and breaking my heart in the process. She chose a scholarship over me. Don't you forget that."

"I know Bo, but when are you going to stop acting like the world owes you something? It's been nine months."

I shook my head in disbelief, "The world doesn't owe me something. Lauren does, an apology."

"Do you hear how stupid you sound?"

What the hell was her problem? Did she really want to put me in a bad mood literally three minutes before the party was going to start? And I also didn't like the fact that she was making me the bad guy.

"I don't sound stupid." I defended myself as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She sighed, "Bo, you need to find a way to forgive her or to get over her. You can't carry on like this, I've been watching you for months now. You're depressed and in denial."

"I'm not depressed Kenzi."

She raised her brow, "I don't know you anymore, this person you've become. It's all because of your breakup. You need to get over it or do something Bo. Pull yourself together."

Just as she finished talking, the bell rang out, signalling that people were starting to arrive. It was good, I needed the party to begin, and Kenzi to climb off of my back.

She shook her head at my silence and disappeared around the corner to greet whoever was there.

Who was she to tell me that I needed to stop hurting? I would stop when I wanted to. And I was absolutely not in denial, I swear I was on the verge of punching her when she said that I was depressed. I was not depressed, I was merely in a state of grief. And so what if it had been nine months, who was counting anyway?

I wasn't just magically going to heal. Lauren was a big part of my life, and I love... loved her with every ounce of my being. So I refused to forget her just like that, even though I really wanted to punch her in the face.

In the back of my head, I knew I would never find someone like her again. Lauren was the love of my life and I was struggling to erase her from my thoughts. And that was what made me so upset, she broke my heart and left like it was nothing, like what we had never meant anything to her. So, I thought it right if I wanted to take my time to get over it.

People started showing up quickly and time passed within the blink of an eye. The house was packed and people were drunk already.

Kenzi and I had been running around like crazy all night. You know, that quote is true, when you host a party you never do any partying, you're too busy making sure everyone else is partying.

And it was actually not what I had in mind for tonight.

I actually planned on getting wasted and maybe getting laid but that plan clearly wasn't going to happen. Not when things were this crazy, I just couldn't leave Kenzi at her own mercy even though I was pissed the fuck off at her. She would never let me hear the end of it.

But it really sucked because there were so many pretty girls here, and a lot of them was giving me the look, which I had been ignoring all night, unfortunately. All these girls must have already been thinking that I was a stuck up bitch.

I was busy grabbing more beer from our large white alcohol freezer when the doorbell rang out.

"Bo, can you get that?" Kenzi shouted from outside.

"Yeah!" I responded.

I pushed my way through the large crowd of drunk, dancing students in our living room as the music played loudly. There were more people here than I had thought there would be. The house was packed. I honestly didn't expect a lot of people to come because of Kenzi's tendency to say a thing like it is, she had insulted many people because of it. But tonight the luck was on our side.

I threw the wooden, front door open, only to come face to face with...

Fuck, let me rephrase, luck was on Kenzi's side, not on mine.

I sighed at the sight in front of me, I had been wondering when Lauren would get here.

Her face held the same pained expression mine probably was, "Hello Bo."

God, she was still so formal... I felt something in my heart ache.

I avoided her gaze as I held the door open wider, "Come in."

"Thank you."

I closed the door behind her then and started walking back to the kitchen, leaving her there. But she followed me anyway.

I didn't know what I was feeling, seeing her was definitely giving me a feeling that was unfamiliar.

I continued to stock drinks when I heard her speak, "You look good Bo."

I raised my brow at her, was she seriously giving me a compliment? Was that the first thing she was going to say?

Something inside me screamed to tell her how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair was longer, and it was flowing around her perfect face. Her eyes were still so soft as always. And she was wearing a white button down like she always did.

I felt my eyes gloss over as I continued to take beer from the fridge, I didn't know what to say. So I ignored her until I heard her walk away.

Then the next moment, I heard her and Kenzi talking loudly out of excitement outside. I rolled my eyes at the sound as I listened. I was going to punch Kenzi tomorrow, I swear.

I couldn't believe Lauren was here, after nine months. Honestly, seeing her crippled me. It broke my heart into a million pieces again and she was acting all normal.

The rest of the night consisted of me running around getting everything for everyone. Kenzi left me completely alone to hold down the fort because she and Lauren had been partying with everyone else, downing tequila shots all night.

I didn't know what Kenzi was thinking honestly, I mean, what was wrong with her? She invited my ex, and then she got drunk with her while I had to listen to them laughing and having a good time.

I mean I knew Lauren wouldn't get drunk, that had never been her style. But still.

Kenzi knew that I wasn't over Lauren, this was all kinds of fucked up.

This night was passing painfully slow and as every minute passed, I felt my want to cry increase more and more.

I just wanted everyone to leave already.

I sighed as I threw the last cup from the kitchen into the disposal bag. I had cleaned the kitchen already after everyone else left, and just because I was angry, I was going to leave the rest of the house to Kenzi.

She was passed out somewhere and I was sure Lauren was too.

This night was just a total shitshow and I was ready to go to sleep. I was irritated to the point of no return.

As soon as I finished in the kitchen, I made my way to my room and flopped down on my bed.

I allowed my thoughts to drift to a certain blonde. Lauren was really looking good. Something about her was different.

She was still just as beautiful as the first day I bumped into her at the library.

I honestly didn't know how I managed to ignore her all night long when everything inside me was screaming at me to go and shout at her or something. I did well when I ignored her compliment though, right?

I sighed sadly. Who was I kidding? I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much I had missed her.

Why did Kenzi have to invite her? I was doing good in distracting myself, I thought that I was maybe starting to get over Lauren, but then bam, she had to show up at my front door and stop my healing process dead in its tracks.

I was convinced, Kenzi had to be mental or something, there was no other explanation. Because she was giving me a pep-talk on getting over Lauren, but then she invited her here... that plan sounded a little ass backwards to me.

I heard a slight knock on my door and it pulled me from my thoughts immediately.

I rolled my eyes, if that was Kenzi, I was not going to help her get to bed.

I stood up and threw my door open, only to feel a sudden pain rip through my chest when I saw who was standing there.

I stared at Lauren, "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" her voice was low.

"I have nothing to say to you." I moved to close the door but she blocked me and stepped inside my room quickly.

I gave her a look, "What do you think you're doing?"

She was in pain, I could tell, "I just want to know how you're doing."

I huffed, "How I'm doing? Are you seriously asking me that Lo?"

I cringed when I let my nickname for her slip. I didn't mean to do that.

I cleared my throat, I needed to stay strong, "Leave."

"Bo, I am so sorry about everything, I can't even begin to say how much I regret leaving you here."

I froze when I heard her last words.

"You what?"

She stepped closer to me, "I regret the day I left you here Bo. I regret all the hurtful things I said to you and I'm sorry that I made you feel less than you are. I will never be able to fix what I broke and I'm so truly sorry about that."

I huffed, "Those words mean nothing to me now Lauren."

She frowned, "You can't say that. Look around, our pictures are still on your walls."

I shook my head, "Stop talking."

"I miss you."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop it!"

She looked up at me, "I mean it, I miss you so much and I think about you everyday Bo. I can't anymore. I called Kenzi to ask her how you're doing and she invited me here."

A tear escaped down my cheek when she finished her rant. She stepped closer to wipe the tear and I retreated immediately like she was a disease, "Don't come closer to me."

Her own eyes glossed over, "I hurt you badly, I know I did, Bo. Please, can we talk about everything."

I shook my head, "Leave please."

"Baby, can I jus-"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, "You lost the right to call me that the day you walked out that door. Now leave."

I didn't want her to go, but honestly I wasn't ready to talk about everything. And having her stand here was breaking me into a million tiny pieces.

"No." she said flatly.

I blinked a few times, "Lauren leave! Don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you! You broke my heart that day and you stomped on all of the pieces when you walked away. So forgive me if I don't want to talk to you."

"But I'm here now, let me fix what I have broken." She stepped closer again.

"Lauren stop it! Leave."

She grabbed my shoulders, "No!"

I fought her but she wasn't letting up.

"I mean it!" I shouted, "I'll throw you out myself."

As soon as the words escaped my lips, she moved forward and grabbed my face.

I must have let out a loud sob when her lips met mine because I felt my entire being erupt in pain. It was like everything around me was crumbling down, and I knew that she was crying too because I felt the wetness on her cheeks. Her touch was burning me and I felt like I was going to crumble.

I pulled away quickly, "I'm mad at you for God's sake!"

She rested her forehead against mine, panting, "Then take it out on me."

I knew exactly what she was talking about and it made me furious.

I moved away from her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think you can come in here and ask me to sleep with you? What is wrong with you?"

I was seriously losing my shit by now.

She held my gaze, "Take it out on me then. Hit me, shout at me, sleep with me. Just God, don't ask me to leave because I'm never doing that again!"

I let out a sob, "Lauren."

"Bo, show me, show me that you still care about me. Please, just do something." She pleaded.

Her words were enough to send me over the edge and I felt something in me snap.

I grabbed her hips and spun her around quickly, pressing her to the wall and my mouth found hers again. The feeling made me sigh into her. Her lips were still as soft as ever and our kiss was heated, full of lust, and longing.

I trapped her against the wall as I pressed my body tightly against hers, preventing her from going anywhere because God I knew after this Lauren was going to walk out of that door and it was going to cripple me, she couldn't have meant what she said.

Her mouth was hungry on mine and it made every tired cell in my body come to life again.

A muffled moan escaped her lips and it caused me to squeeze her hips. Her hands found itself in my hair as she slipped her tongue into my mouth, and mine met hers immediately with every feverish stroke she issued my way.

My entire being was screaming for her. I had missed her so much and I had been so sad when she left, she was fading away but when she showed up tonight she was burned into my mind again.

I allowed my mouth to move from her lips and trail over her jawline. I knew her sweet spots perfectly well, and when I kissed just under her ear it pulled a delicious moan from her throat.

I shut my eyes tighter at the sound. God I had missed her.

I knew my tongue was wreaking havoc on her sensitive skin and it was exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to remember how it felt to be with me, to remember what she gave up when she left.

It was just her and I now.

If Lauren was giving herself to me now I wasn't going to stand back. I was not going to allow her to set a foot out my front door if I hadn't showed her how I still felt about her. She needed to know.

Her skilled hands pushed at my jacket, and I stepped back a bit as I removed it, I did the same with hers and ran my hands along every exposed inch of her skin I could find.

My lips slammed against hers again with a force that caused her to whimper. I trailed my fingers over her arms and I could swear she had gotten more muscular. The thought and the feeling of her muscles dancing under her skin made my legs go weak.

With one swift move, her hands went around my back and she flipped us, slamming me against the wall as I moaned in pleasure rather than pain. She wanted control. I smirked as I spun us around again, only this time, I wasn't giving her an open window again. I reached for her thighs quickly and picked her up, her legs wrapped aroung my waist instinctively as I kissed her again, taking her in completely.

I held her firmly against the wall as our tongues enjoyed the duel for dominance. I reached up and dipped her head back as my teeth made contact with her neck again, biting and sucking so I could leave a mark.

She was mine! She had always been and she always would be. She needed to remember that.

Another throaty moan filled the room as I bit down again, "Bo."

"Mhmm?" I couldn't form any words, my tongue was too busy teasing her.

She panted and pulled me up to look at her as she held my face, "Take me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears, desire, need, lust and I was hoping love.

Her words sent me over the edge completely.

I steadied my grip on her and pressed us off of the wall. She grabbed the hem of my shirt as I carried her to my bed. I bit her neck again as my knees made contact with the soft matress and we settled on her sitting on my lap as our mouths desperately met each other again.

Frantic hands began battling with her button down as she tangled her hands in my hair. I never once grew tired of undressing her out of these because they made her look incredibly sexy.

Within seconds I ripped her shirt open and slipped it off her shoulders, my mouth made contact with her sexy long neck again and I moved down, kissing her collarbone and biting down again, leaving yet another mark.

I kissed the dip of her neck and she moaned again, "Bo."

I moved and pressed her down on the bed as I crawled slowly between her legs. I kissed her softly, stroking her tongue with mine.

Oh how I missed her and this.

As I straddled her, she wasted no time in lifting herself off of the bed and pulling my shirt over my head. I loved feeling her doing this again, it had just been too long since I had been with her.

Even though I was enjoying this, a lot. It was taking everything inside of me not to break down and start crying.

I took her wrists into my hands and pinned them above her head as I kissed her again, biting her lip in the process.

Another moan filled the room.

I stared at her, "Where's Kenzi?"

She frowned, "Passed out on the grass."

I smiled mischievously, "Good."

She gasped when I moved my hips against her, I was well aware that we were still wearing our jeans, I just had to feel something to make me realise this was real. That I was laying ontop of her while she was moaning.

I let go of her hands and pulled her up and off of the bed, and in one swift move I turned her around and gripped her waist. She responded by pressing herself against me. I kissed her neck as she dipped her head to the side to give me more access.

The smell of her strawberry shampoo was intoxicating me.

As I placed wet, hot kisses on her neck and shoulder, my hands roamed over her flat stomach and found the button to her jeans. I felt it give under my fingers and I pulled her pants along with her underwear down together. She stepped out of them as I stayed bent at her feet.

I heard her moan when I started slowly placing very, very wet kisses along her leg and to her thigh, stopping at her right ass cheek as I bit down on it and swirled my tongue around.

"Oh God." She tangled her hands in her own blonde hair to keep control over herself.

She tried to turn around but I gripped her waist and held her firmly in place, "Stay still." I ordered.

I stood up again and pressed my body against hers as my hands made work to take her bra off. As soon as I unhooked it, she helped me pull it off her body and tossed it to the side.

The fact that she was completely naked and I wasn't turned me on to the point of no return. I trailed my hands over her stomach and claimed her full, perfect breasts, squeezing them possessively as she pressed herself into me again and arched forward to get more pressure from my hands, the feeling made me smile.

She wanted me.

I let go of her and tangled my hand in her hair, I wrapped my other hand around her neck and bent her forward so that she rested her hands on my bed.

I bent over and kissed along the side of her breast and her ribcage, feeling her breathing heavily.

She was looking so sexy right now and I couldn't control myself.

I allowed my hand to rest on the inside of her thigh just above her knee, and I started trailing my fingers upwards slowly to the place she wanted me most.

Her breathing hitched in her throat completely when I trailed my finger lightly over the length of her core, being careful not to apply to much pressure.

"Oh my God Bo." She let out another very loud moan as I trailed my finger lightly again.

And when I felt her knees go weak I snaked my free arm around her stomach to steady her, I pulled her up with me and spun her around.

Our lips smashed together again and I felt the familiar ache in my chest come back.

I felt Lauren trail her fingers over my back and next thing I knew she pulled my bra off of me. Her mouth left mine then and she stepped back to look at me, taking in my breasts which I knew was one of my best assets.

"God you're beautiful." She spoke as she bent down and kissed right in the middle of the top swell of my breasts. It pulled a moan from me, feeling her mouth on me again, feeling her touch me again, was slowly starting to mend my heart.

She came up again and kissed me as she unbuttoned my jeans. I gasped when her warm, very wet tongue trailed from my mouth, to my neck, through the middle of my beasts, down my stomach and to my belly button as she dipped her tongue inside.

"Fuck." I moaned.

I could feel her smirk against me as she pulled my pants down. Her hands trailed over my thighs, squeezing them and she bent forward, taking my underwear into her mouth and pulling it down with her teeth agonisingly slow.

I nearly blacked out at the sight it was so sexy.

I was convinced that I had never been this turned on by her. Not even in the two years we had been together.

She came back up again and inhaled deeply as she passed my centre and the sight made my eyes widen. She smirked at me and wrapped her hands into my hair as we kissed again.

I pushed her slightly and her back made contact with my bed as I fell ontop of her, wedging myself between her long, smooth toned legs as I laid on her. There was no space between us now as our bodies melted together. They just fit perfectly. And I was convinced that this was all I would ever want out of life, being like this with Lauren, being close to her and knowing she wanted me too.

I went to kiss her again but I got a rude awakening when she suddenly flipped us, smirking in the process, "I can't let you have all the fun."

I smirked back at her as I flipped us again, but as soon as I did, she moved and I was on my back again.

This time I used more force and I flipped us again and held her in place, "Stop fighting me." I ordered.

She tried to move again and this time I spoke with more authority, "Stay still!"

She gave me a delicious smile that compelled me to bend down and kiss her, which meant she was giving in. Her dominant tongue playing with mine again as I cupped her cheeks.

I pulled away from her then and positioned myself as I was still laying between her legs. I kissed her softly then and began moving my hips against her, letting our most sensitive parts meet each other after so much time.

It was perfect in every way.

"Oh fuck." She moaned and buried her head in my neck, biting down in the process.

Our bodies fit perfectly together and I was convinced that she was made just for me as I moved against her.

Soon enough our hips started a perfect rythm as me moved together, moans filling the room.

She wrapped her legs lazily over my legs, "Don't stop, holy shit." She moaned again.

I smiled and sped up my grinds. I felt my own body start to shake.

Lauren looked perfect as the moonlight fell on her face as it came through my open blinds. She looked so beautiful, and her moans were delicious.

I felt Lauren scratch along my back, her nails digging into my skin as she gripped my hips.

We moved together in sync and I almost went over the edge everytime I felt her wetness on me.

Then it felt like the entire world around me was crumbling down as both of us started to shake against each other. I could feel her stomach contract along with mine as we were pushed to the edge of bliss.

Lauren's whole face and chest was red as can be and the sight made me feel even more pleasure. I was making her feel this, and oh God the things she was making me feel...

She bit down on my shoulder and let out a loud moan when she reached her climax. I moaned out loud with her as I kept moving my hips to make the ecstasy last.

My whole body was heating up and I could feel my head pound as I shut my eyes tightly.

My entire body was shaking and I felt myself go numb as I fell forward completely, feeling her breasts press against mine.

We were both panting frantically, trying to compose ourselves and our chests moved together in sync as we breathed heavily.

Then I felt tears escape my eyes as I layed on her, and I couldn't help it as a sob escaped my mouth.

Lauren moved her head a little but I kept my face hidden in her neck, "Baby what's wrong?" She asked.

I felt my entire being erupt in pain again. Lauren was all I wanted, and she was all I would ever want.

I showed her that tonight in the way I touched her, in the way I kissed her.

She was all I wanted and I didn't want her to ever leave me.

I needed to tell her how much she still meant to me.

I knew my tears were falling on her neck and I let out another sob as I whispered, "I still love you."

I heard her sniff and she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as she held me close to her. Feeling her soft skin on mine, laying naked with her, there was nothing between us but love, it couldn't be anything else.

I moved up and kissed her deeply, putting all of my love and passion for her into this kiss as I mouthed her lips, like I was silently telling her to never ever leave me again because if she did it would break me and I wouldn't be able to come back from it. I needed to know what she felt for me, that she still felt the same. Because if she did we could work on whatever went wrong. I would fight for her and our relationship with everything I had.

All she had to do was stay, and tell me how she felt. I needed her to want me, to love me, not to be here because she was lonely.

If that was why she was here... I didn't know what I was going to do.

This was crippling me, holding her like this, kissing her like this when I knew she wasn't mine anymore. I needed her, I wanted her, I just had to have her again.

It pained me.

Then she pulled out of the kiss and looked at me, with red teary eyes, "I still love you too."

 **N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the short story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, I didn't think that I would get such positive feedback. I am a new writer here, so therefore that one shot was my first post. I'm busy writing my first full Doccubus Fanfic, so that will be up as soon as I'm done with it.**

 **This is just a short update on "Unfinished Business" to let you know that Doccubus will always be end game.**

 **Now,** **I'm planning to make this a three part thing. But keep in mind that these parts aren't very long since it's just a short story. I apologize for taking a bit long with the update, my studies keep me busy.**

 **Enjoy the second part.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Have you ever been so in love with someone, that the thought of not having that person for the rest of your life literally crippled you?

The day that I had met Lauren, I immediately knew that she was my person. I knew that she was the person I wanted to spend forever with. I had been convinced that we were madly in love and that nothing could ever tear us apart.

She had my heart and she was the one who made me whole.

But, the day that Lauren basically told me her career was more important than I was, was the day that she tore me apart completely.

That was the day where I practically lost all of my respect for her and I had been convinced that I never wanted to see her again.

As I lay silently in bed, with Lauren next to me curled up in the sheets and her arms wrapped around me, I cringed when I thought back to that day.

The day where I had lost her, and where she had lost me.

 _I_ _sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands, fighting every sell in my body not to break down and start crying. My foot was nervously tapping the tiled floor as I thought of something I could say to Lauren._

 _We had been in the kitchen for over ten minutes, arguing about something I had seen coming for months._

 _But now that it was here... I realised that I had never been prepared for it, and it was killing me._

 _"Bo, what do you want me to say?" I heard Lauren question me as she leaned against the counter._

 _I looked up at her as a sad tear rolled down my cheek, "I want you to say that you'll stay."_

 _I knew that I was being unfair in asking her to stay here with me. But what else was I supposed to say? I knew that a scholarship to one of the finest medical universities was something she couldn't pass up, and that her internship was very important to her. If she didn't take it, she would regret it forever._

 _The last thing I wanted was to be the one to blame if she didn't chase her dreams._

 _But I couldn't let her go just like that, I needed her close to me._

 _I knew I had to think of something, I had to think of a plan for us to stay together while both of us kept on slowly building our lives._

 _I wanted Lauren to follow her dreams and become what she wanted to, but I also wanted to be the person she came home to after a long day. I wanted to be the person that she would build her future with._

 _And then it hit me, "I'll come with you then."_

 _She stayed in the position of massaging her temples. This conversation wasn't easy for her, I could clearly see that, but that didn't mean it was any easier for me._

 _Lauren sighed as she looked at me, "Bo, the moment I take you with me is the moment I lose the internship."_

 _I frowned at her words as I shook my head, she wasn't making any sense, "Why? I don't understand this."_

 _She pushed herself off of the counter then and started walking slowly towards me, and for some sad reason I took in her figure, her hair, her eyes, her skin, as well as her attire, burning it into my memory like I knew what was coming, like I knew that this was the last time I would ever see her again._

 _"I need to focus on school right now."_

 _I looked up at her as anger flared deep within me, that was the shittiest reason ever, "So what? Am I supposed to just let you go? I love you, Lauren."_

 _She sighed, "Bo, this is my future we're talking about."_

 _The moment she finished her sentence, I felt not one, but two knifes stab me in the back. First of all because she didn't tell me that she loved me back after I admitted it to her for the millionth time since we had been together. And second, she just made it sound like I had never been a part of the future she was building._

 _I felt my eyes gloss over as tears swarmed in them, begging me to let them fall just so the painful feeling of my heart breaking could be relieved._

 _Lauren, was my future, the love if my life._

 _But clearly, I had misjudged the direction of our fucking three-year relationship._

 _I shook my head at her as I got up then, fighting my anger was becoming more difficult with every passing second._

 _I raised my voice, "Your future huh? I thought we were building our future, Lauren. Do I really mean that little to you?"_

 _Her sad eyes looked at me and I could see that she was fighting back tears too, "You mean everything to me Bo."_

 _I let out a sob, "Then why are you leaving me? I don't fucking understand why you won't just try."_

 _"Because I'll fail miserably Bo!"_

 _"No you won't Lauren, I'm in this relationship too you know. Things come from both sides. We can make it work if we give it our everything."_

 _She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "I can't risk my future for a relationship right now Bo."_

 _I felt something in me snap. Did she seriously refer to us as just 'a relationship'?_

 _"You know what Lauren? The fact that you're not even suggesting staying together long distance is the one that's getting me down a bit. I don't understand why you're being like this!"_

 _She shook her head at me with her glassy eyes, "Bo I can't do that to you. I'm moving away permanently."_

 _My eyes widened, "You think I didn't catch on to that? Lauren, I'm trying to think of a way we can stay together! Do you not want that?"_

 _She looked at me with pity in her eyes as I finished my rant. She was drifting from me already, I could feel it._

 _Lauren wasn't saying anything. She just stood there and watched me with her beautiful soft brown eyes. She knew that she was being unfair, we could sit down and think of a plan, but no, she was refusing to do any of that. I this moment, I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, this situation was literally tearing me apart._

 _And as I stood here waiting for her to answer me, I realised that Lauren had already started getting rid of me in her heart. Because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be standing there with nothing to say._

 _We would be thinking of a way to make this work, to stay together even if we got thrown into the deep side._

 _I didn't know the person who was standing in front of me, this wasn't Lauren. She had always been calm, collected, and so sure of herself. But right now she was a mess, but she was a mess I wanted to keep loving._

 _She took a few steps toward me then, but the moment she did I retreated like she was a disease. I didn't want her near me if she was being like this._

 _Then I blurted out, "Your father is behind this, isn't he?"_

 _"Bo I..." her voice was hoarse from crying and she stopped talking to mute a sob as her hand covered her mouth._

 _"I'm right, aren't I?"_

 _She stood frozen in place as she looked at me, her eyes were just taking me in, watching me break in front of her and she wasn't doing anything. I knew that blaming her father for everything was a bit far fetched but it was the only explanation that I could think of. Lauren loved me, there was no way that she would just up and leave._

 _I turned my head to the side as tears started streaming down my face, she was refusing to say a damn thing and I didn't have the strength to deal with this, so I spoke the words that finally broke me, "Just leave."_

 _"Bo I'm sorry. I can explain everything, but just not now, my plane leaves in half an hour."_

 _I shook my head at her as I kept my eyes on the floor. I was trying to control my anger with every piece of strength I had left._

 _So she stopped here to break up with me before she went off to her new start? And I was going to be left behind with nothing to look forward to..._

 _I gave her a disgusted look, "I'm sure you are Lauren. If your goal was to break my heart, then congratulations, because you just did it."_

 _She blinked a few times as she listened to what I said, and I knew my words had hurt her. She whispered, "Bo that isn-"_

 _"Just leave please."_

 _She frowned, "Bo-"_

 _"Leave Lauren!" this time I shouted at her, and I didn't even feel bad for doing so._

 _She dropped her head and I saw more tears flow down those perfect cheeks I used to kiss._

 _Every sell in my body was burning, begging me to go over there and wrap her up in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay._

 _But I didn't have the strength._

 _And then, without a single word further, or a hug, or one last kiss, I saw Lauren turn around and walk out of my house._

 _Gone forever..._

 _I let out a loud sob as I fell to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest as I rocked myself to get some comfort. Warm tears streaming down my face tried to calm me down, but it was pointless. I was convinced that I would never be the same again without her._

 _Not without the love of my life._

I got pulled from my thoughts when Lauren stirred next to me, she let out a soft moan and left my side as she went to lay on her stomach.

I smiled at the sight of her, she was dead asleep and I couldn't help but stare at her as her breasts pressed against my white sheets and as her chest moved slowly from breathing.

She was absolutely perfect and waking up next to her was one of my favourite things in the whole world.

I missed having her close to me, I missed waking up next to her and smelling her strawberry shampoo, I missed feeling her legs tangled around mine as we slept together.

I missed her... my entire being was aching for her, and she was finally in my bed again, sleeping soundly, right where she belonged.

I couldn't describe the longing I had felt for her in the time that she had been gone, some days I felt like crying, some days I felt like screaming, and other days I felt like breaking down completely and calling her.

Thanks to Kenzi, I stayed strong.

But when Lauren came into my room last night, every ounce of strength I had spent months on building, disappeared into thin air like it had never been there at all.

Last night had been perfect, she allowed me to have my way with her and it was so perfect that it made me smile like an idiot. Lauren had been different last night, the way she touched me and the way she looked into my eyes told me everything I wanted to know, and being so close to her made me feel better in ways I could never explain.

But I needed more than just her embrace, I needed her to say she loved me to my face again. I needed to know that last night meant to her what it had meant to me.

I had to find a way to start the conversation with her in a civilized manner, to make her feel like I wasn't attacking her. I wanted us to speak like adults and like two people who still loved each other

As I lay on my back next to a sleeping Lauren, staring at the ceiling, I got an idea.

I started getting up slowly, careful not to wake Lauren up as I moved off of the bed. She shifted a bit, and for a moment I panicked, but luckily she settled down again after mumbling something.

I let out a breath of relief as I walked to my closet and pulled on my kimono, running my hands over my body and feeling a bit sore here and there. The feeling made me smile, Lauren had been anything but gentle last night, and I absolutely loved it.

I pulled the door open slowly, praying to the Lord above that she wouldn't wake up. Lauren had always been a light sleeper and I wanted to surprise her with coffee because I knew it had always been her favourite way of waking up.

I set out on my plan as I tip-toed down the hall, I didn't know where Kenzi was so I made sure to stay quiet.

But when I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I jumped when I saw my best friend sitting at the island as she nursed a cup of coffee. Her smeared makeup and bushy hair honestly made her look like death.

And the moment she spotted me walking past her, a wide smile spread out on her face, "Well good morning hot stuff."

I gave her a look as I reached for two mugs and I started putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Looks like you had a fun night." I stated as I kept my back turned to her.

I heard her snort a little, "I think your night was way more fun than mine though."

I turned around and eyed a peevishly smiling Kenzi, "Excuse me?"

She lifted a brow, "Well when I finally hauled my ass inside, I went to sleep on the couch because the sound of you and Hotpants doing the nasty was keeping me awake. Our walls are made of paper you know."

I felt my cheeks heat up as my thoughts travelled to how Lauren and I ended up doing certain things till four in the morning. I gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry Kenz."

She got up from her seat and moved towards me as she leaned on the counter, "Sure you are. So you got your woman back or what?"

I kept my eyes down as I nervously tapped my fingers on the counter, "I'm not exactly sure."

Kenzi frowned, "Uhm, it sure sounded like it last night."

I turned to her then, "Shut up. Having sex with Lauren doesn't mean everything is okay again."

"Then what does it mean?" she asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out right now, I'm going to wake her up with coffee and ask her if we can talk about everything."

She nodded slowly as she listened to me speak, "So you're ready to take her back?"

I shook my head lightly, "I don't know Kenz. I love her of course, but I'm still mad and confused over why she didn't try to fight for us all that time ago."

Kenzi eyed me, "Look Bobo, people make mistakes. And you and I both know that the awkward med student in your bedroom is completely dumb when it comes to relationships."

I sighed, "I know, but I need an explanation as to why she did what she did."

"I talked to her before she came here, I think you'll want to hear her out."

I frowned a bit, "What do you know that I don't?"

She smiled, "Go talk to her and find out. She loves you Bo, you and I both know that, and you love her. So give her a chance to explain herself and be understanding."

I turned and started pouring the coffee then. I was curious to find out what the hell Kenzi was talking about and I was also excited to get back to Lauren and have that talk.

"I'm just scared of losing her for a second time. I can't go trough that again Kenz. And what if last night was just some drunken thing for Lauren?"

Suddenly Kenzi moved forward and grabbed me by my shoulders, "Bo Dennis, listen to me, stop overthinking this. All you have to do is talk to her."

I stayed silent as I stared at her, I couldn't help but overthink this. Lauren was back after nine months, then we slept together and now I was here, about to have a talk with her, I couldn't help but stress over it.

"Do you still want to be with her?"

I made a face at her stupid question, "Of course Kenzi."

She made a face back, "Then shut up and get back to your room. Be the confident Bo you are that knows what she wants."

I nodded then as I felt a wave of courage come over me, "Okay."

"Just warn me if you're gonna bump uglies again so that I can leave the house, cause you sure got a voice on you."

I laughed and shoved her away from me, "Shut up and go take a shower. You smell like dirt and smoke."

"Well you smell like se-"

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" I stated as my cheeks started heating up again. I had to cut her off because her remark made me far too uncomfortable.

She laughed and disappeared around the corner. And I couldn't help but smile as I picked up the mugs and made my way towards my room.

With every step I took, I felt my heart slam against my chest. I was about the have the talk with Lauren that had been long overdue. But as nervous as I was, I had to woman up and do this. Both of us were hurting and it was time for us to know where exactly we stood with each other. It was time for us to stop hurting one another.

But I just had to get her back again.

Besides Kenzi, Lauren was the most important person in my life. Her name was permanently burned into my mind and onto my heart. She was the one I wanted to spend forever with, and I had known that since the day I layed my eyes on her.

She had been so shy and closed off. But as soon as we got to know each other, she loosened up and became this wonderful person that made me smile everytime she looked at me. And it made me proud to know that nobody else knew her like that, she had opened up to me completely and she trusted me.

I came close to my room and stopped for a second. I inhaled deeply and nodded to myself.

It was time.

I pushed the door open slowly, and the moment I entered the room, I felt the sight in front of me pull at my heart strings.

Lauren had shifted to the middle of my bed, still on her stomach and the sheets had moved to her waist, exposing her long toned back to my hungry eyes.

I eyed her as I set the coffee down on my bedside table, she looked so peaceful, but she had to wake up, I needed her eyes on me. I moved around my room then and pulled a T-shirt out of my drawer for her to wear. Lauren had always had a problem with being naked during the daytime.

But I didn't feel that way, she was beautiful and I appreciated every part of her even if she didn't.

I sat down on the bed then, drinking in her figure and I just watched her like it was the last time I would ever do so. I felt my fingers tingle at the sight of her and I couldn't help but reach out and lightly trail my fingers over the length of her back as it curved up and my hand disappeared under her long hair as I touched her toned shoulders.

I sighed at the feeling of her smooth skin.

The morning sun shining in through my window had warmed her up just a bit, and when my fingertips trailed over her back again I saw goose bumps rise on her soft perfect skin.

Even in her sleep, her body responded to my touch.

I bent down slowly then as I placed a soft, wet kiss on the small of her back, and I couldn't help myself as I swirled my tongue around quickly.

This caused Lauren to shift a bit and a soft moan escaped her lips. I continued kissing all the way up to her back then as I dragged my nails lightly down her skin, causing her to stretch and flex her muscles.

I felt my face heat up at the sight.

I placed a soft kiss on her cheek then and as I pulled up I watched her beautiful eyes flutter open slowly as they locked with mine. I felt the need to break down and start crying overtake me as I watched the sun dance in her irises.

Lauren was just absolutely phenomenal.

She was my whole world and my heart was screaming for her to love it again.

And without another thought, my mouth was on her's, catching her off guard at first but she reacted quickly as she kissed me back. It wasn't sexual, and it wasn't meant to start anything, I just needed to show her that I still loved her.

Her soft lips were the only thing keeping me sane because the fact that I was actually kissing her again had me on cloud nine.

I pulled back as I looked at her then, searching her eyes for signs of confusion as to why I had kissed her. But there were none, and instead, Lauren smiled.

"Good morning." she whispered to me as she moved from her stomach to a sitting position, and before she pulled the sheets over her beautiful breasts, I held my T-shirt out to her.

She smiled as she took it, "You remembered."

"Of course I did."

I turned around then and grabbed the coffee from my bedside table.

"I made coffee." I stated.

"Oh thank God." Lauren mumbled as she took a sip the moment I handed her the cup.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she sat there with the sheets pulled over her naked waist. She looked adorable in my oversized T-shirt and amazing with her tousled bedhead hair.

I was still madly in love with every part of this woman. And I wanted to testify that, Lauren had my entire being placed under a spell and she was the only one that could ever lift it.

I was just praying to the God above that she still wanted me.

"You're staring at me."

I blinked my eyes a few times as I registered that I had in fact been staring at Lauren, but also not staring at her. My thoughts managed to take me to another place.

"I'm sorry, you're just... you're so beautiful, Lauren."

This pulled a smile from her as she reached over and touched my kimono, "I was thinking the same thing. I'm glad you kept your hair long, it looks amazing."

This time it was my turn to smile. Over the last few months, I had refused to cut my hair simply because it had been one of Lauren's favourite things about me.

I took a sip of my coffee as I felt my heart start slamming against my chest again. My nerves were sky rocketing and I just needed to get this conversation over with already.

So I sighed and looked at the blonde sitting in front of me on my bed, "Lauren, we have to talk. You know that right?"

Her eyes fell to her coffee, and I saw her frown, "I know... I just, I don't even know where to begin Bo."

I smiled lightly at her, "How about we start with last night?"

This seemed to have gotten her attention as she looked up at me with confusion, "What about last night?"

I sighed again as I pondered. I wasn't sure if I should ask but I needed to know, "I need to know that you didn't do it because you were drunk and lonely."

My statement caught Lauren off guard as she furrowed her brows, "What? Oh my God, Bo. No..."

She reached for my coffee and put it on the beside table along with her's. And as she turned back to me she took my hands into her own.

She was shaking, I could feel it, "Bo, last night was not because I was feeling lonely. I wasn't even drunk. Last night was about us, I missed you and I needed to be with you. I planned on talking everything out with you but then you wouldn't listen to me and I had to do something. God Bo, I would never do that to you."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. The fact that last night had not been some drunken thing for Lauren managed to mend my heart a little.

I shook my head slightly as I looked down at our hands, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You have no reason to trust me right now, I know."

I stayed silent as I watched her thumb trail small circles on my skin, I wanted her to continue with whatever explanation I knew she had waiting for me.

"Bo I never wanted to hurt you."

I shook my head as I pulled my hands from her then and I stood up abruptly, my jaw, my hands, my legs, everything was twitching from anxiety and I just needed to move.

I massaged my temples and kept my eyes on the floor as I paced the room, "Then why didn't you try to make us work long term? We could've done it. Or why didn't you let me come with you?"

Lauren stood up then, and my oversized T-shirt fell over her and blocked my view from her precious parts. She stood in front of me with teary eyes, "I couldn't do that to you. I refused to make you wait up for me at night or to make you feel like you weren't my priority. I didn't want our relationship to waste away because both of us would've had demanding schedules. Bo, words can't even explain how sorry I am for leaving you here. I am so sorry for breaking your heart and making you feel like you weren't important to me. Because you were, you still are and you always will be."

I shook my head at her, I understood where she came from but it wouldn't have hurt us to at least try. That's what I couldn't understand, why she didn't even try to make us work.

"That's not a good enough reason Lauren and you know it. I don't understand how you just threw our three-year relationship away. Did it not mean anything to you? I mean it couldn't have if you were willing to ju-"

"You were right Bo." she interrupted.

There were a few moments of silence before I frowned at her and spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Lauren sighed, "My father was manipulating me, you were right."

I felt my jaw twitch when she finished her sentence. The moment she told me I couldn't go with her on the day that we broke up, I immediately knew her father was behind everything, I had never liked him and now I knew I was right not to.

I shook my head slightly as I kept my eyes down, "I knew it."

Lauren stepped closer to me, "You have no reason to listen to me Bo, but please, give me a chance to explain everything?"

I stayed silent as I watched her, I was having a hard time processing everything that she was saying. But now was the time, so I smiled lightly to assure here everything was still okay.

I allowed myself to focus on her soft brown eyes, "Tell me everything."

Lauren took a step back then and crossed her arms over her chest, "A few months before we broke up, I received a letter that held my scholarship and my internship offer. I did research about it and I couldn't wait to tell you, and at first I was completely excited but I soon realised that I would have to move away permanently."

"So you decided to just not tell me?" I questioned. I knew I was supposed to stay quiet and let her finish but I couldn't help myself.

She shook her head, "No, that wasn't the situation. I didn't want you to stress about it because you were busy with mid terms. When I realised what would be expected of me if I accepted the offer, I immediately started researching the best schools for law, and I also went house hunting. I was planning everything so I could take you with me Bo. I wanted to keep it as a surprise for when you finished. But when I told my father about my plans to bring you with me, he lost his shit completely."

I stayed silent, I needed her to tell me everything as soon as possible and my insides were burning with anticipation. I had been right and I needed to know exactly how right.

"Long ago, about six months into our relationship, I told you that he didn't approve of our relationship, because it was true. He never really accepted me for who I am and truth is that he was the one who got me those opportunities to get me away from you, and if I didn't take them, he would've take my studies here away too. He threatened to take everything away from me if I didn't leave you Bo. And I know tha-"

"He wanted you to leave me in return for a future?" I felt tears start streaming down my face when I realised what had actually happened.

And how I had acted.

Lauren swallowed and continued, "I was scared Bo. I honestly didn't know what to do. And when I got to Toronto, I was completely broken and miserable, then after a few months Kenzi called me and told me that you were falling apart too. And that's when I knew I couldn't go without you any longer. I finished my studies a month earlier and I stood up to my father. I told him that I'm going to come get you and bring you back with me whether he approves or not because you're my whole life Bo. You're so much more important than any job. I have my degree now, and we can live anywhere. I will do anything if it means I'm getting you back. I am so sorry that I was too much of a coward to fight for us when I had to but I really didn't know what to do."

I was literally sobbing at this point, through all these months I had been wishing that I could forget about how Lauren hurt me but now I realised that what she had to do, must have hurt ten times more, and when she was trying to tell me about it, I had refused to listen to her. I allowed my sadness to cloud my judgement, and I realised now that I must have hurt her just as much as she had hurt me.

She had to leave me against her will, and I was too upset to listen to her or to let her explain. I couldn't believe her father did that to her. I couldn't believe that he forced her to leave me if she wanted a career.

He was an asshole, and I had always known it.

But I was so relieved that she stood up to him, Lauren was a strong person and she finally showed her father that. She took charge of her life and told him that she loved me. She fought for me even when I didn't know it.

And that was the best thing ever.

All of the anger and hate I had felt towards her disappeared within the blink of an eye. Lauren didn't leave me because she wanted to, she left me because she had to.

"Lauren." I let out her name as I started crying and I immediately felt Lauren's strong arms wrap around me as she pulled me into her.

She tightened her grip on me, " I am so sorry Bo, about everything. I didn't know what to do, so I thought to make you hate me would somehow make it easier for you to forget about me."

I pulled out of her embrace then and eyed her, "Lauren, I would never ever be able to forget you."

No matter what Lauren did, I would never be able to erase her from my memory. We belonged together and right now I was more sure of that than ever before.

"I did think about staying with you behind my father's back but Bo, I just couldn't do that to you. I couldn't make you wait for me like that while I was so far away from you."

I sniffed as I eyed her, "Lauren I am so sorry for refusing to listen to you. I made you out to be such a bad person but I am just as much to blame here. I hurt you too in the way I reacted, I can't explain to you how sorry I am. You did what you thought was right, I would never want to stand in the way of your career and I don't blame you for the decision you made."

A tear streamed down her cheek as she eyed me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really, Lauren, I am so sorry."

Her thumbs trailed over my cheeks as she looked at me, "Bo I know we broke up and you have no reason to want to be with me again, even if we did have sex last night. But I want my life back with you. I finally found my voice and I have an apartment ready for us to start building our future together again... if you would have me."

I leaned into her hand and looked at her, "I really thought that I lost you forever."

"And I will never ever make you feel that way again."

I let out a breath of relief when I realised that nine months of sadness and heartache was finally over.

Lauren was here, she told me everything, and I wanted nothing more than to get back under the sheets and hold her.

She had made a decision about her future back then, and I knew now that she had to cut me out of it against her will.

I was no longer upset with her, I no longer carried hate towards her, and I no longer wished for her to never speak to me again.

I wanted the opposite right now.

I wanted her to kiss me, to hold me and to tell me that she loved me, to tell me that everything would be okay and that we would never have to go through something like that again.

I just needed every part of her... right now.

"Everything is going to be okay." I mumbled and leaned forward then as I placed my lips softly against her's. I sighed into her as her hands rested on my hips and I couldn't help but feel completely whole again.

She was _my_ Lauren again.

I loved the feeling of her soft lips as they moved along with mine, slowly as we silently told each other how much we still cared.

She pulled back then and pressed her forehead against mine, "I love you so much Bo Dennis."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek again and when Lauren wiped it away with her thumb I realised that I had started crying again.

"I love you too Lauren Lewis."

I felt every part of my body light up out of happiness when she kissed me again. Nothing would ever take me away from Lauren again and I promised myself right here to love her as much as I could for as long as I could.

She was the one.

I smiled then as I leaned in to kiss her. This time it was a more passionate kiss and I was convinced that she could feel the emotions that were exploding inside of me.

And as I softly pushed her to lay back on the bed so I could show her just how happy she just made me, I wondered when the right time would be to fetch the little black box from my closet that had been sitting there for a year already...

...Because I wanted to spend forever with Lauren, and it was finally the right time to start thinking about taking the last and final step...

* * *

 **N: There you have it. Let me know if you want me to write a final part to this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N: Once again, thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. They're really encouraging and I must say, I'm in awe of the FanFiction community, everyone is so supportive and accepting, I "absolutely" love it.**

 **I apologize for taking so long to update this story, but my exams are driving me crazy and I haven't really gotten time to write. So I thought I'd post a quick update. This chapter is just a random filler to lead up to the big finale, so don't expect much. I wrote this quickly and I didn't edit it.**

 **I'll add a teaser to my other story in the next part of this one, I promise. Read, and enjoy this chapter… it will probably take a while for the other part to be up since my exams aren't finished yet, but I'll try my best to make it snappy.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Seven months later- **

Lauren Lewis…

Lauren Dennis-Lewis…

Lauren Lewis-Dennis…

I shook my head while thinking of the daunting possibilities as I sat on the black leather couch in Lauren's office.

My mind was swarming with thoughts of proposing to Lauren and it was seriously stressing me out, and the fact that Lauren was even more stressed out about getting her lab up and running only made it worse.

Lauren shook her head with the phone pressed to her ear, and spoke in an angered tone, "No that won't do, I need it by next week."

I smiled at the sight of her, even with worry all over her features, she was still amazingly gorgeous. She was in work mode now, making demands and not accepting anything other than what she wanted to hear. I loved watching her work, the way her demeanor changed when she did was oddly alluring, and when she got angry, that vein in her neck that I loved kissing, popped out.

The way she carried herself captivated me in a way I never thought possible. She made it impossible for me to take my eyes off of her. She was definitely one of those women that only came across your path once in a lifetime, and I was lucky enough to call her mine.

Lauren slammed the phone down, causing me to shift from my daydream as she spoke, "For fuck's sake."

I smiled lightly as I stood up, attempting to lighten the tension in the room, "Are you losing your touch?"

She gave me an irritated glance. Okay, maybe my shitty attempt at a joke was a bad idea. She sat down and started paging through her weekly planner, "They won't be able to get it here for another two weeks."

I frowned, feeling bad that she was struggling to get where she wanted to be. I moved and stood behind her, allowing my hands to fall to her shoulders so I could give her a massage. I could literally feel how stressed she was by the tightness of her muscles. I hated seeing her like this.

She let out a soft moan as her head dipped forward, "Why don't you do this every night?"

I chuckled at her comment, "Because you never sit still. Which is why we're going away this weekend, you need a break."

She had been working very hard these past few months to get her lab up and running, it had been a very hard struggle for her to get potential partners since her father had his influence over everyone in this field. He was making her life a living hell just because she refused to live under his thumb any longer. I wanted to strangle the man, but I knew Lauren would probably kill me if I did, so I stayed quiet about it all, well aware that she didn't want to talk about it.

But, I was indeed proud of her for standing up to him.

I felt her shoulders relax under the movements of my thumbs, "Yes, thank God, I can't wait. I miss going to the lake house."

I felt little butterflies stir in my stomach, I couldn't wait for the weekend to start and hearing her say that she was excited to go, made me feel a hundred times more confident.

But right now I needed to take her mind off of everything she was stressing about, and I only knew one way to do that…

I allowed my fingertips to travel lightly over her neck, "You know that you're extremely sexy when you work right?"

"How so?"

My brows raised as my mind traveled to the way she moved when she was focused, "You have this aura to you that radiates elegance and sophistication."

This caused her to laugh, and I frowned as I spoke again, "Why are you laughing?"

She sighed, "I don't know, that doesn't sound like me. I'm awkward."

I moved from behind her then, spinning her large chair around and kneeled in front of her, "Don't say that about yourself."

She ignored my comment and smirked, "So you were checking me out?"

I raised my brow, returning a smirk, "I always check you out doctor Lewis. Your jeans are tight in all the right places." I tugged at her shirt, "And this button down gives me thoughts better left unspoken."

Lauren inhaled deeply as my hands grabbed her sides, "I can't wait to spend alone time with you."

I smiled like an idiot and moved up, capturing my girlfriend's lips in a perfect kiss. I sighed at the feeling of her lips moving with mine, she was definitely a phenomenal kisser, and I loved the way she always paced our kisses.

She always started out slow and sensual, she listened to me first and to what I was doing as we built up the tension that always fell upon us like a very much expected guest. Then she would spice it up by the swift drag of her tongue over my bottom lip, silently asking for more. Which she did just now and I felt a tingle run down my spine.

I shifted more, spreading her legs further so I could get closer to her. She had an undeniable effect on me and I never had the need to fight it. Lauren was arched over to kiss me, which allowed me to drag my nails softly over the length of her back. I was probably getting carried away, but I didn't care.

She moaned into my mouth as I delivered another drag down her back, "You're killing me today."

I mumbled back, "I can't help it doctor Lewis, you're my weakness."

"Say that again…"

I dragged my tongue over her neck, feeling myself getting excited for what could be coming. I stopped right by her protruding vein and spoke as I delivered wet kisses to her heated skin, "You… are… my… weakness… doctor… Lewis."

She let out a deep breath as our mouths met again. I knew I was testing her willpower, and she probably wouldn't allow me to take advantage of her in her office, but I didn't care, I was going to take my chances anyway. My hands reached up and began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, desperate to feel her skin under my fingertips.

But her hands caught mine, "You're getting carried away."

I pulled back and smirked, already knowing that I was one step ahead of her, "I locked the door."

She cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me, "You what?"

She was trying to hide a smile, I could see it by the way her mouth was curling at the corners. So I smiled at her, I knew she hated it when I tried something in her office. She always fought me tooth and nail when I tried to seduce her with kisses because she didn't want someone to walk in and think badly of her. But she had to understand that it was a real struggle for me to keep my hands to myself, I mean look at the woman.

I took a swing at it again, "The door is locked, take a risk for once."

She shook her head at me, "What am I going to do with you?"

Oh, she was making it so easy for me to flirt with her, my smirk intensified, "I can think of a few things."

'Well as much as I would love to defile my desk with you, we have dinner with Kenzi, Hale, and your parents in forty-five minutes."

I pressed, "I only need a few minutes."

"Yeah, that's what you think."

This got my attention, and my smile fell from my face like ice cream from a cone in the scorching sun, "What does that mean?"

My reaction pulled an adorable throaty laugh from her, "You look like a little kid that just found out the tooth fairy isn't real." She ran her thumb over my bottom lip, "I'm just screwing with you babe. But come on, we don't have a lot of time."

I felt my mood dampen at her words. I knew I probably couldn't cancel the dinner just so I could take Lauren on that damn desk, but just when I got close to a moment of glory in this sacred office of hers, something just had to swoop in and snatch it away from me.

With a heavy sigh, I allowed my hands to button the top of her shirt back up, "You'll have to make it up to me tonight."

She smiled as we stood up together, and she stared at me for a few seconds, I knew something was brewing in that magnificent mind of hers. Then she nodded, "We can take a shower after dinner."

My jaw practically dropped right through all five floors below us, hitting the ground and rolling around in a fit of crazy desire. Lauren just managed to drive every ounce of self-control I had left right off a cliff.

"That's not fair." I started as she packed her things, "Baby you can't say that and expect me not to want to undress you right here and now."

She laughed and stepped away from her desk, issuing that we were leaving, "Life is unfair to everyone, and that makes it fair."

"You and your damn life logic."

She turned with a smile, "You love me anyway."

I smiled at her, knowing she meant it in a light hearted way, but when she said it, I felt a strong sense of warmth spread through my entire body, and I stared at her with dreamy eyes, feeling excitement start up for this weekend, "I'll always love you."

"You better, now come on, let's go have dinner,"

"Yes ma'am." I said as we left her office.

* * *

"My lady." I said as I bowed playfully and held Lauren's door open for her.

She got out and smiled at me, "You're in a good mood today."

I frowned as I fell into stride next to her as we made our way to the entrance of the restaurant, "I'm always in a good mood."

Lauren snaked her arm around my waist, hugging me close to her, "True, but you do get upset easily, and then you're the most difficult person on this earth."

I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed for the temper I knew I had, "Shut up."

"Don't worry, you're adorable when you're angry."

'I better be."

We neared the entrance of the restaurant, and a waiter greeted us, "Good evening ladies, how can I help you?"

I smiled politely at him, "We have a joined reservation for Dennis."

He nodded, "Certainly, right this way."

We followed him through the restaurant, the music was soft and the lights were dim, giving the atmosphere in the room a comfortable feel. It was definitely the perfect place for a family get together.

As we walked silently behind the waiter, I heard an obnoxious laugh fill the room and I immediately knew it was Kenzi's.

The moment the waiter stepped out of the way, Kenzi spotted us and flew up from her seat, arms outstretched, "Finally!"

I laughed as her arms wrapped around Lauren and I, capturing us both in a death gripping hug, "We missed you too Kenz."

She pulled away then and dragged us to the table, "Look who's here everyone."

My parents stood up and greeted both Lauren and I with a hug, followed by Hale as he gave me an awkward side hug. I laughed internally at him, he was still cautious around me since I told him I would break his neck if he ever hurt my best friend.

"How's the business, John?" Lauren asked as we sat down.

My father smiled at her question, so did I. Lauren knew exactly how to keep him impressed with her, "It's good, numbers are up and I employed a new manager just like you suggested. I've been meaning to thank you."

She shook her head, "No need to thank me. I simply spoke my mind." She turned to my mother then, "Mary, is that a new haircut? You look amazing."

I shook my head at how smooth that one was, Lauren was clearly in her element, and if she kept going at this pace, my family would end up loving her more than they loved me. Not that I was complaining.

My mother blushed, "Yes, and thank you dear."

"Look I hate to break up the little reunion you got going here, but I'm starving poppa Dennis, let's get this show on the road."

The whole table laughed at Kenzi, and as if on queue, the waiter walked up to us, "Good evening everyone, my name is Seth and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start everyone off with something to drink?"

"Is everyone fine with a bottle of Shiraz?"

All of us nodded at my father, and the waiter nodded his head as he walked away.

"So Lauren, how is the lab coming along?" my father asked.

"It's going quite well, the lab i-"

I felt a sharp tug on my arm as I jerked away from Lauren's side, and Kenzi's face came close to mine. She smiled at me, "It's almost time huh? She's going to love it."

I inhaled deeply, making sure to keep my voice down as the table carried on with its conversation, "God, I hope so. I just want her to be happy."

She looked up at Lauren for a second, and then back down at me, "She will be. She's already happy, she needs someone like you."

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't need me, I'm the one that needs her."

"That's where you're wrong."

I frowned, wondering where she was heading, "What do you mean?"

"Both of you need each other, you complement each other."

I smiled then, I believed that part. Lauren and I were literally perfect together, "I guess you're right, I just don't want to mess it up you know."

"Mess what up?" my father's deep voice echoed over the table.

I sat upright suddenly, staring at the table out of shock, realizing that Kenzi and I had fallen into our own little world. I cleared my throat as I nervously tried to think of something to say, "The new case I'm working on."

Yeah, that sounded believable…

"Sweetheart, why are you worried?" my mother questioned.

Crap…

I stared wide eyed at my mother, feeling stupid as hell because I had nothing in my head other than thoughts of this weekend.

"Oh, you know how she is," the waiter brought our wine, and Lauren continued, "Always worried about things when we all know she'll do great." She looked at me with sincerity, and I was silently thanking the Lord above that she came to my rescue without even knowing it.

She was just good like that…

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

I smiled at Lauren as I picked up my menu, already knowing what I was going to eat.

I was excited for the evening, having everyone together made me happy.

* * *

"Bo, I don't thi-" a muffled moan cut Lauren's words off when my teeth found her ear.

I ran my hands over her thighs as I pressed her to the wall, and kissed right under her ear, knowing it would throw her off since it was one of her sweet spots. She was trying hard to resist me but was falling short since she was grabbing fists full of my hair. My leg was between hers as I held her upright while kissing her neck.

I had been waiting to do this with her all day, and when she stopped me earlier in her office it only made things worse. Watching her sit next to me at the table with her long legs crossed so close to mine, really managed to send me over the edge. The way her lips lingered on her glass while she was listening, and the way she licked her lips after a bite of her food, had me sitting at the table with throbbing between my legs that only she could ease. She had me swallowing dryly every damn time I looked at her and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I held out all through dinner, and I was so relieved when Lauren said she was going to accompany me to the restroom to wash her hands. It gave me a chance to follow through with my inappropriate thoughts, and I pulled her into a stall the second the door closed behind us. I knew we had about five minutes before we had to be back, and I also knew she wouldn't allow me to have my way with her in a restaurant, but this was better than nothing, I just had to touch her.

"This is crazy." She managed.

I kissed her sweet spot again, and yet another moan filled the restroom. I lifted my hand and covered her mouth, desperate to stay as quiet as possible.

I kissed her again and mumbled, "Do you want me to stop?"

She pulled back for air, "God no!"

This caused me to smile, and my hand moved to her shirt as I tried to lift it up, but her hands covered mine, stopping me in my tracks for the second time today. She was going to give me blue balls, if that was even possible, something in that line.

She smiled at me when I frowned, "I don't want you to stop, but we have to, everyone is waiting for us."

I groaned as I rested my head on her shoulder. I knew she had a point, we had already been in here for a solid three minutes, which only gave us two more to finish the hell up, if we stayed longer, Kenzi would literally come looking for us.

I was idly wondering if Lauren would ever allow me to have my way with her in a public place… I knew she wouldn't, she was more civilized than I was… but I was allowed to dream.

With a sigh, I pulled back from her and watched as she composed herself, "You're making it hard not to give in today."

I smiled in victory, silently patting myself on the back for making Lauren's libido run rampant, "Well it's even harder for me not to climb over a table and undress you."

She laughed as walked out of the stall to wash up. She looked at me in the mirror, "I told you that we can take a shower after dinner."

"Yes, which is the worst thing you could've said."

"You can hold out." She winked.

I dried my hands and followed her out of the bathroom, forcing myself not to stare at her ass. I shook my head at myself, I was behaving like a bloody teenage boy with raging hormones. But I couldn't help it, Lauren just had that effect on me.

The restaurant had gotten quiet in the time we were gone, and I silently promised that I would keep myself in check and behave like the adult I was. As we neared the table, I saw that our dessert had already been served, just sitting there, waiting for us to dig in. I felt happy seeing it sit there, it would give me a chance to eat away my rising libido.

As we sat down, Kenzi leaned over and whispered, "Looks like you already had some dessert?"

I playfully rolled my eyes, she knew me too well, "Almost."

"So Kenzi, you and Hale are moving in together?" Lauren asked.

Both of us sat back in our seats, Kenzi smiling at Hale, silently telling him that he could answer, "We're moving in next month, just having some last work done on the place."

"Yes, because I refuse to live with mice." Kenzi added.

I saw my father raise a brow, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself, "The place has mice?"

"Had" Hale assured.

"I see, so what do you do for a living again?"

I shook my head as my father cross questioned Hale like Kenzi was his own daughter. The sight made me happy, but also relieved because it had been a smooth ride with Lauren when my parents had met her. They loved her the second she stepped into their house and even my father was impressed with my choice in women, saying something in the line that I knew how to pick them.

I looked over at Lauren, she was listening intently to the ongoing conversation. I reached out under the table and grabbed her hand, running my thumb softly over her knuckles. The soft squeeze she gave me in return held a thousand silent promises, and I felt my heart do backflips in my chest out of excitement.

This weekend was going to be the best time of my life…

When everyone finished off their dessert, we made our way out of the restaurant, I already greeted everyone and Lauren left to bring the car around, it was only my mother who stood with me, and she pulled me off to the side.

"I am so excited sweetheart."

I couldn't help but smile, "Me too mom."

She pulled the familiar ring box out of her bag, "Here you go."

I took the little box from her and wrapped my hands around it like it was going to get lost if I didn't. I was eternally grateful that my mother had gotten Lauren's ring polished for me. She saved my ass with that one since I didn't even think of doing that, she always knew better.

I placed the box into my own bag quickly, "I hope she likes it."

"Oh please, she's going to love it, that thing shines brighter than Christmas morning."

"Baby, are you ready to go?" Lauren called from our car.

I looked up at her and back to my mother then, hugging her quickly, "Thank you mom."

"It's my greatest pleasure sweetheart, you better call me and tell me all about it as soon as it's a done deal."

I smiled at her, "I will. Drive safe."

"You too." She said with a smile.

I left my mother then and walked towards the car, excited that we were going home. It was about damn time. Lauren was going to have to prepare herself for the night we were about to spend together because I was more than ready for that shower.

* * *

"So you're really not telling me what my big surprise is huh?"

I looked over at Lauren as she sat in the passenger's seat, huddled up with a book and a blanket. I shook my head, "Nope."

"Oh come on, you know how I hate surprises."

I laughed at how she just sounded like a little girl. She wasn't getting anything out of me, "No, now make yourself comfortable, we still have an hour left." I didn't give her a chance to retaliate as I turned up the music.

In all honesty, I was avoiding conversation with her because I was dead afraid that I was going to let something slip. Lauren took the hint and settled in her seat, opening her book back up and started reading.

I was taking her to our favorite lake house up at Lake Superior this weekend. It has been one of our favorite places to visit together since I moved here to Canada with her. She called it her 'escape place' and she always had this sparkle in her eyes when we went down there.

But little did my lovely girlfriend know that I had bought the place for us a month ago. It was my wedding gift to her, a place where she could unwind and forget about her busy life, and I would get the privilege to see her in her element. So, I also thought that proposing to her at the lake house was the perfect place since we were always in our own little world over there.

Lauren had talked to me about buying the place numerous times, but I always shot her down because I knew that I was saving up to buy it. Which took a while because it cost me a pretty penny. I was hoping that Lauren would be happy with it, because it was already kind of a done deal.

I just couldn't wait to see her all happy when we finally got there.

A playlist of Lauren's favorite songs, and an hour later, I pulled up into the driveway of the beautiful two story lake house, relishing the feeling that this beautiful piece of property now belonged to us.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Lauren hopped out with the keys in her hands and ran to the door. I laughed to myself at how adorable she was when she got excited. With a smile, I got out of the car and moved to the back, hauling our bags into the house.

I inhaled as I closed the door behind me, the smell of wood, grass, and dirt filled my senses, instantly making me feel like I was home at last. I looked around the open plan house, everything was still as perfect as we had left it last. I bought the place with the furniture and everything since Lauren loved it so much. I smiled to myself, she was so going to freak when she found out this place was ours.

The double glass slide doors that held the exit to the back yard were opened wide, and I spotted Lauren outside, already down by the water. I made my way through the house, glancing at the white sheet covering a large piece of the wall and my heart practically smiled. I made my way down the steps, thinking back on all of the memories we had already made here.

Walking over the grass, I laughed as I walked past Lauren's socks and shoes she threw down in haste to get to the water. It made me happy to know she had a side to her that allowed her not to care about everything having to be perfect and organized. She loved her bare feet on the soft green grass this little piece of land had, and she loved the feeling of her feet in the water even more.

I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against me, "Hey beautiful."

She chuckled, "I will never get tired of this place Bo."

I shifted my head to her other shoulder as the wind whipped through her blonde hair, "Are you happy?"

Her hands covered mine as we looked at the view, "More than. Thank you for dragging my ass down here."

I smiled at her words, knowing that she was going to love it here even more after tonight. The wind whipped through her hair again, and I inhaled the scent of her sweet strawberry shampoo as I made a memory of this moment and buried it in the deepest part of my heart.

"You're absolutely perfect."

She turned to face me then and smiled, "I love you."

I kissed her softly, letting it linger for a second as I took her in completely, "I love you too Lo."

Lauren looked to the side then and admired the big wooden house, "This house is amazing."

I looked up at the house, it was completely made of wood, and it had large windows all over it. It was the perfect place for what I had planned, and I knew that we would fill this house with all of the best memories of our life together.

Lauren was my home, and now this would be our family home, a place we could share with our loved ones, and possibly our child one day.

I kissed the side of her head then and pulled her towards the house with me, "Come on doctor, let's go make some lunch."

"I'm starving." She added.

I laughed as we entered the house, walking straight to the kitchen, "I know you are, you haven't eaten anything today. Those healthy shakes you drink can't replace food."

"Details details…" she teased, "What's up with the white sheet on the wall though?"

I froze for a second as I turned around, acting cool, "I guess the owners are making some changes to the place."

She nodded, seeming convinced, and walked to the kitchen, "What would you like, hot dogs or salad?"

I let out a breath of relief that she didn't get the idea to go investigate what was under that sheet, and pondered the options as my elbows rested on the island, "Hot dogs."

She smiled, "Hot dogs it is then. Are the groceries still in the car?"

"Yes because someone left me high and dry when we got here, seems I am in serious competition with the lake."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, a beautiful brunette will always take the cake. Especially you Miss Dennis."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lewis!" I shouted after her as she neared the door.

She laughed at me and walked outside. I turned and looked at the giant white sheet on the wall again, it was also just waiting for time to fly by already and the sun to start going down.

After Lauren and I made lunch, we sat outside on the porch, eating and making basic conversation. I watched her every move as she ate, the way she chewed, the way her hands moved, the way she licked her lips. She was just so beautiful it made me want to break down and cry. Like the way she was sitting now, staring at the water with a cup of coffee in her hands. The sun was hitting her face at an angle that almost made her amber eyes look green. There wasn't one thing about her that I didn't find attractive.

"I can feel you staring at me."

I tried to hide my smile, "Do you have a problem with that?"

She smiled as she looked at me, "No I don't, I love the way you look at me."

I returned the smile, "So you enjoyed dinner last night?"

She nodded in excitement, "Yes, it was really great to see everyone again. Kenzi looks happy."

I nodded, "Hale makes her happy, and I think it's good that they're taking the next step in their relationship."

"Me too, Kenzi deserves happiness." She stood up then, "I'm going to take a bubble bath. Will you be fine without me for a few hours?"

I stood up with her and smiled, "Go and relax, I'll clean up here."

She gave me a quick kiss and disappeared into the house, and the moment I heard the bathroom door close and the water running, I hurried to get everything ready.

It was time…


	4. Chapter 4

**N: Thank you for being so patient with me. My time to write is very limited these days but I'm trying my best to get something up for you guys. This story is coming to an end since I want to start working on my other story full-time. I'm sure you noticed that this story's plot is rather underdeveloped, but that's really because I just never planned for this to go further than chapter 1, so please just bear with me.**

 **A little drama in this chapter and I'll probably wrap this up in the next one and then I'll give the teasers for the Fae story I promised. Once again, I did not edit this.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

I tiptoed around the living room, lighting the last of the candles as I placed them on the coffee table.

Everything was perfect now, the sun was just starting to go down, making the lighting of the room absolutely perfect as it merged with the golden glow of the candles. I left the slide doors open, allowing the slight breeze to pick up the silky white curtains every now and then.

Lauren had been taking her bath for about an hour, and I knew she would be coming out any second now. My nerves were skyrocketing, and I could feel every cell in my body tremble with anticipation. I was over the moon excited to take this step, because there was nothing in this world that I wanted more than her.

Thinking back to when we first started dating, I smiled to myself, she was completely different back then and she had changed so much during our relationship. She used to be completely awkward and closed off with me, which was why it had been a privilege for me to watch her grow into the amazing woman she was today.

I sauntered over to the small table that stood next to the wall covered with the large white sheet, she was going to love this. I placed the ring box on the table and ran my hands through my hair to calm myself down. I scanned the room once more, making sure that everything was perfect.

Seconds later, I heard the door to the bathroom open, and every part of my body came alive. I had never been more ready for anything. I heard her light footsteps on the wooden floors as she walked down the hall, unaware of what was to come.

She rounded the corner, looking down at the bubble bath she had with her, "Bo, do you thi-"

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks the moment she looked up, her eyes filled with confusion as she took in the scene I had set up. I didn't waste any time then and picked up a remote, pressing play, allowing Madman by Clara Klein to fill the room.

It was her favorite song...

 _You know, a madman You keep on smiling I watch you run and hide I don't know a thing_

Nervously, I cleared my throat and started the speech for my beautiful, stunned girlfriend, "The first day I met you, and we accidentally bumped into each other at the library, I had no idea that you would become the most important person in my life. I will always remember that day because you looked so adorable in your oversized Star Wars T-shirt and those glasses that were too big for your face."

I took a step forward, allowing the lyrics of the song to calm down my raging heart. It was beating out of control, begging me to blurt out the words I so desperately wanted to ask. But I wanted to do this right.

So I smiled and continued, "You see, when I was a little girl, my father used to tell me that I could do anything and that I could be anything I wanted to be. When I was a teenager, he used to tell me that great opportunities and great people only came along once in a while. And on the day that I finished high school, he told me that I would meet amazing people all through my life. People that were going to make me see the world differently, people that were going to make me smile, and people that were going to be with me no matter what. I never really believed him when he told me those things. It all just seemed a bit impossible to me, a little far-fetched, because I knew better than to think that the world still had amazing people in it."

I swallowed, and continued with a trembling voice, "But my view on that changed the day I met a certain blonde, and I realized then that my father wasn't speaking about numerous people, he was speaking about the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

The moment Lauren realised what was happening, I saw tears well up in her eyes and she covered her mouth. I took another step forward and held out my hand, silently asking her to come to me. She did so willingly, moving forward, putting down the bubble bath, and placed her trembling hand in my own. I smiled at the feeling of her soft skin, she was just absolutely perfect.

She walked with me as I led her to the little table next to the sheeted wall, and I took both of her hands in mine, squeezing them slightly to get her to look at me. Those perfect, tear-filled amber eyes locked with mine. I could see the amount of love they held, and it gave me the slight push of encouragement I needed to continue.

"Lauren, we've been through it all... good times, bad times, sad times and amazingly awesome times. I will always cherish those memories, but the thing is, that I want to continue making memories with you for the rest of my life, because they're beautiful and they're all my heart could ever want. You are everything I have ever wanted, and I still have a hard time believing that I can actually call you mine."

I tugged at the white sheet then, watching with anticipation as it left the top corners of the surprise underneath and tumbled to the ground. Lauren's grip on my hand tightened when she saw it, and I joined her by looking up at the massive picture frame that held the most beautiful picture taken of us in all the time we've been together.

It was taken in front of the Big Sable Lighthouse in Ludington, Michigan. It was on this trip, a year into our relationship, where I realised that I wanted to marry the adorable, dorky woman that was Lauren Lewis, "That day was perfect, it is my favorite memory of us and I really want to go back there again one day, but the only way I will do that..." I bent down and picked up the little black ring box, earning another gasp from Lauren, "Is if I can take you there as my wife, and show you off to the world."

I opened the little box then, allowing the light to dance off of the small diamonds on the golden band as they led up to the dark green emerald on top. When we were in Michigan, Lauren spotted this ring in an old antique jewellery shop. She was crazy about it, and I knew that it would be the ring I would get her. That was also why I chose that specific picture of us, because it was the day I realised she would be mine forever, and I wanted us to fill the rest of the massive wall with more amazing pictures of our life together.

"Bo, I-"

I shook my head, "Lauren Lewis, my beautiful brown eyed girlfriend. I can't picture myself in this world without you by my side. I can't carry our silly traditions without you, I can't smile without you, and my world has no colour in it without you. I fall asleep with you in my mind every single night, and you're the first thing I think of when I wake up. I want to come home to you for the rest of my life. I want to build a life with you, make you happy, and share more getaways with you in this house, which is now our house."

I paused, "Lauren, will you make me the happiest woman on this earth and marry me?"

She let out a soft laugh and shook her head at me, her eyes full of stars. That heartwarming laugh, broke out into a full-on smile as tears started streaming down her face, "What took you so long?"

I laughed at her words and embraced her immediately, wrapping my arms around her waist as I picked her up, holding on for dear life and praying that she would never be taken away from me. I pulled back then and hurried to take the ring out of the box, and as I slipped it onto her long, elegant finger, I felt my entire life fall into place.

"I can't believe you got this ring." She exclaimed as she examined it.

I smiled and took her hands in mine again, "You were crazy about it, I just had to get it."

I felt my eyes gloss over as I stared at my beautiful fiancée, it felt way too unreal and I was afraid that this was only a dream. That some mean man would come and shake me awake from this perfect moment. So I reached out to the only real thing in my life. I grabbed Lauren's face and kissed her, feeling every emotion I felt towards her explode in my chest. It felt like history was being made, like the whole world stopped turning for a split second as it wrote up our unforgettable love.

I took in everything she had to offer as her soft lips moved with mine, her smell, her lips, her soft moans, and the way she tentatively touched me. She was just the best thing to ever walk this earth and I knew that I would never get tired of having her in my arms.

She pulled back then and cocked an eyebrow, "What did you mean when you said that this is our house now?"

I smirked at her, "Oh, I bought the place for us."

Complete and utter shock and happiness broke out on her face, "What? But you said you weren't interested..."

"Well, I had to get you off of the idea somehow. I know you love this place, and I want to spend loads of time with you here. I love seeing that twinkle in your eyes when we're here."

She smiled softly at me, "Bo, how on this earth did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Well, I ask myself that same question about you."

She smiled again and kissed me, "I love you."

I mumbled against her lips, "I love you too."

We stood there kissing, it was a kiss that held the promise of forever in it, sealing our engagement as the last lyrics of the song filled the room...

 _Who else will decide We all make up your mind_

 _We're out of our place We'll send you awayWe're out of our place We'll send you away Away, away_

 _In here, blue mattersTakes great hostages While we climb laddersReach, bigger cages..._

* * *

I soft light fell over the master, upstairs bedroom Lauren and I was sleeping in. My eyes squinted a bit as I got pulled from my deep sleep, allowing myself to wake up slowly. My eyes opened to the memory of last night and how well it had gone, and I smiled at the thought, loving that it was the first thing on my mind as soon as I woke up.

I felt a slight movement next to me, and my head dipped down to look at my beautiful fiancée that was fast asleep, tangled in the sheets with her arms and legs wrapped possessively around me. I smiled at the sight, her long toned back was exposed, and I allowed my eyes to travel over her features until her magnificent behind disappeared under the covers that only shamelessly covered our lower halves.

After the success of my proposal, Lauren and I spent the whole night making love, celebrating our engagement in the best way possible. Honestly, she wore me out last night, and it felt like a massive truck hit me on the highway, an incredibly beautiful truck though. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in and stay in bed with her all day long, I wanted to hold her close to me and just shower her with kisses for hours and hours on end.

But sadly, we didn't have any time to waste since Lauren received an important call last night that she was needed at work. It seriously killed the mood of the whole weekend, but I didn't mind, I got to propose to the woman of my dreams, she said yes, and we spent hours confirming that in our brand new lake house. What more could I possibly want?

Therefore I was determined to make our last day here count before we had to leave later tonight.

I reached over and brushed a few blonde strands from Lauren's face, and I continued by lightly running my fingers over her back and giving special attention to one of her sweet spots. My actions pulled a huge sigh and a soft exhausted moan from her, which made me smile. She was starting to wake up and I knew that soon I would get to see my favorite thing on this earth, her smile.

I watched as tired eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light as they came out of hiding behind heavy eyelids. A small smile formed on Lauren's mouth when she spotted me staring at her.

My smile only intensified the longer I stared at her, "Good morning beautiful."

She groaned then with a small laugh and rolled away from me, pulling the covers with her and over her head as she layed on her back, "You're killing me woman."

I smirked, "I'm not following."

The covers exposed her eyes, "I'm exhausted..."

I started crawling predatorily, "Well, I just can't help myself doctor Lewis. You just make me want to jump your bones all the time."

She frowned, "Did you just say jump your bones?"

I lifted my leg and straddled her, "Yes, I did."

Her eyes travelled from mine to my torso, taking in the view I was presenting to her. I knew she loved my breasts, and I loved it when she stared at me the way she was right now. It made me feel like I was the only person on this earth, and we only had each other to survive.

She reached out and trailed her hands over my back, "You're so beautiful."

I bent down then, resting my hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. This was entirely the best way to wake up and I craved this for every morning. I couldn't help myself, and I tried to deepen the kiss by running my tongue over her bottom lip, but she pulled away.

"I haven't brushed my teeth."

I stared at her, yep, this was definitely my nerdy, clean freak Lauren. I honestly didn't care for it, but she did.

I groaned, "A naked woman with very dirty thoughts is lying on top of you and you're worried about your breath?"

She raised her eyebrows sympathetically at me, and I sighed as I shook my head at her, "You're lucky that I love you."

She smiled back, "Lucky indeed. Do you want some breakfast."

I smiled at her attempt to change the subject, "Fine, you are released."

She kissed me quickly then and I moved off of her, watching her get up and pull one of my T-shirts over her head.

"You know you can go naked right?" I teased.

She cocked an eyebrow, "And risk you tackling me in the kitchen before I can get the chance to eat something, no thank you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You act like I never leave you alone."

She laughed before disappearing out the door, "Just come down for breakfast."

I groaned when she left and pulled the covers over my head, she was killing me. If she would just come back to bed I could show her what tired really was, and then she would want to sleep in. My life sucked sometimes.

After a few minutes of thinking about everything Lauren I did last night, I finally pulled myself out of bed, hopped into my kimono and dragged my ass downstairs. The smell of coffee hit me the moment I reached the living room and I rushed into the kitchen.

There she was, standing ready with a cup of coffee, "Here you go lazy bum."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

I took my coffee and walked across the living room to the slide doors and pulled them open, inhaling deeply as I allowed the soft breeze to drift into the house. It was waking me up efficiently and I was suddenly very grateful that this house now belonged to us. I smiled at the sight of the sun rays bouncing off of the water, merging with the heat of the summer's day as it looked like tiny little things winking at me.

This was a perfect morning indeed.

"We should go swimming today!" Lauren called from the kitchen.

My head whipped around and I smiled at her suggestion. I walked back to the kitchen, taking large gulps of the cup of heaven Lauren had given me, "I thought we could take the little boat which is now ours," she smiled like an idiot when I said that, "Out on the water and then swim a little."

She nodded, "Sounds good, as long as you promise to swim with me for more than just ten minutes."

A soft smile spread across my face when the memory of my past flashed in my mind, "I'm not afraid of the water if that's what you're saying."

Lauren put down the knife she was using to cut the fruit and walked over to me, "I know, but I also know that you still carry fear from the day you almost drowned when you were little, even if you try to act tough and ignore it." She grabbed my hands, "Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

I felt my heart jerk at the way she just handled this situation, she always had a way of making me feel safe. She never judged me and it was something I loved most about her.

Go Lewis!

I smiled up at her, "I love you."

She kissed my forehead before walking back to the food, "I love you too."

My eyes travelled to the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly, and somehow the emerald illuminated the colour of her eyes, complimenting them in the most beautiful way. I felt a pull in my stomach as excitement started up for the day that was in our future.

"I can't wait to marry you." I blurted out.

She smiled at me and held her hand out, I stood up and took it, bringing it up to my lips and placed a warm kiss on her soft skin. She squeezed my hand, "I can't wait either."

My stomach growled loudly, causing both of us to laugh and I started helping her with our food. The sooner we could get it done, the sooner my stomach would stop terrorizing me.

We ate breakfast then and finished our morning with a nice shower. Luckily the day passed slowly, which was exactly what I wanted because I wasn't in the mood to go home. I wanted to stay here in our own little world and pretend that it was just us on this earth. I knew Lauren couldn't help the fact that she was needed at work, but it would've been nice to stay one more night.

The boat ride we took was the best though, and I actually swam for half an hour without making excuses to get out. Lauren enjoyed herself a lot, she smiled and giggled the whole day long and we spent hours talking about our future together and what the wedding was going to be like.

I did spend the whole day watching the ring on her finger, feeling the sight pull at my heartstrings every time. I just couldn't believe we were finally engaged.

I was a bit sceptic about her father and what he would say when he found out I proposed to his daughter without his permission. But you know, quite frankly I didn't give a shit, I had no tolerance for the man and he knew it, he didn't like me either. I wanted to ask Lauren about it all, and if she was going to be telling him anytime soon, but I knew it was a can of worms she didn't want to open.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, "Are you ready to go?"

I smiled and closed the trunk, "All set, is the house locked up?"

She returned the smile as she hopped into the passenger's seat and dangled the keys, "Yep, our house is locked up."

I laughed at how she emphasized the 'our'. She was being adorable about all of is and I loved seeing her so happy and satisfied.

I punched on the radio as I backed out of the driveway, hearing the first song of my playlist fill the car and Lauren started singing along. It was going to be a long trip back home since I wanted to stay, but at least I got my girlfriend to be my fiancée, and that was enough for me.

* * *

I shut off the car when we came to a stop in the garage. Rubbing at my eyes, I couldn't control the yawn that attacked me and the fatigue that fell over me like a blanket.

It was only around eight, and although it was early, Lauren was to blame for my tired state, spending the day with her outside wasn't something I was going to get myself into again anytime soon. Not that I was complaining, I just needed my bed.

I hopped out of the car and moved to the back, Lauren caught my hands before I could grab a bag, "You need sleep Bo, go inside, I'll get everything."

I raised my brow at her and smiled, "And let you carry everything alone? Over my dead body."

She just laughed at me, "Always so stubborn."

As soon as we hauled everything inside, I walked straight to the kitchen, desperate to put on a fresh pot of coffee.

Lauren came into the kitchen as well and walked up to me, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into her. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and I closed my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulder. All I wanted now was to get in bed and have her hold me.

She whispered, "Thank you for this weekend Bo, thank you for the lake house, for asking me to marry you, and just for being so amazing."

I held on tighter, "Thank you for saying yes."

She pulled away then and smiled at me, "Make us some coffee and I'll go get the bed ready."

I nodded, "Deal."

I watched her disappear around the corner while smiling like an idiot and turned around to make our coffee.

Two empty cups, and another deep conversation later, I found myself in bed with Lauren, wrapped up in her arms as she rested her head on my chest. The lights were off already and the moment was just perfect as I listened to her light breathing.

I closed my eyes then, letting the idea of our wedding day drift me off into a much-needed deep sleep.

* * *

I sighed and rubbed at my temples. My head was pounding and I just wanted to go home. I stared the mountain of work that was resting on my desk, mocking me, knowing that I probably wasn't going to touch any of it. I honestly didn't have the strength to do it. This Monday had been a busy one so far and I had been running around all day, sitting in back to back meetings listening to people rant on about stuff I already knew.

To top it all off, I was worried about Lauren. When she came home last night she had been in a state, far from the relaxed woman I had with me on Saturday. She refused to talk to me about what was going on and I didn't understand why she was shutting me out. I knew it had only been one day but it really bothered me, I wanted her to talk to me about what was bothering her and all she said was, 'it's complicated'. How was I supposed to know what that meant?

I had a sinking feeling of what the problem was but I wasn't sure, and I sure as hell was not taking a shot at guessing in front of Lauren.

I just hated that her torn state managed to have such a huge effect on me. I was supposed to leave it and be strong until she was ready to talk about it, but I just couldn't do that, I wasn't wired that way.

My leg was vigorously bouncing under my desk out of irritation. If anyone was going to try and screw with me today I was going to unleash hell on them.

My assistant cautiously walked into my office then, fully aware of the irritated state I was in, "Miss Dennis, you have a call on line two."

I stared at my hands, "Tell them to leave a message, Sandra."

She cleared her throat, "Uhm, it's Lauren... should I tell her to call back later?"

My head shot up when I heard Lauren's name, and I felt some excitement for the first time today, "No I'll take the call then. Thank you Sandra."

She nodded swiftly and left my office, leaving me alone to speak to my love. I only wanted to hear her voice, it would literally make my day.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as I picked up the phone, "Hey Lo."

"Bo..."

I sat forward immediately when I heard her voice, it was hoarse and it sounded like she had been crying, "Baby what's wrong?" I questioned.

She sighed deeply, answering with a trembling voice, "You won't believe what my father did."

My jaw twitched at the mention of him, "What happened?"

I heard her sniff, she was definitely crying. I stood up then, "Lauren I'm coming to your office."

She protested, "No Bo, it's oka-"

"No negotiating, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hung up then and grabbed my things. If Lauren was crying I was not letting her talk about it over the phone with me. When she mentioned her father my blood started to boil immediately, and I was seriously not in the mood for his shit. Now I was convinced this was about the same thing that had bothered her yesterday as well.

I hastily walked out of my office, hollering at Sandra to cancel my meetings for the rest of the day. I rushed out of the building and ran to my car.

* * *

After being stuck in the irritating traffic Toronto had to offer, I was now finally walking down the hall to Lauren's office, feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest at the thought of her being upset.

Pushing open the door, I rushed inside and locked it behind me, finding her standing by the window overlooking the view with her arms crossed. I put my things down on the couch and eyed her.

"Lauren?" I questioned softly.

She turned around, and the sight pulled at my heartstrings. There she was, standing with bloodshot eyes, looking like a wreck. It was clear that she had been crying, and I needed the details right now.

I moved forward immediately and wrapped her up in my arms, hugging her close and kissing the side of her head. I allowed my hands to trail over her back.

She pulled back and smiled softly at me, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course I came, please tell me what happened."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about this yesterday."

I dropped my arms from her and eyed her intently, "Lauren you mentioned your father, what happened?"

She started pacing, "Yesterday when I got to work, I got the news that my biggest investor decided to pull out of our agreement."

"Roger?"

She nodded, "Yes, and without him, I can't start the lab. This morning when I called him he had some very interesting news for me."

I raised my eyebrows in expectation as I waited for her to tell me. I already knew the answer but I just wanted to hear her say it.

"My father is behind everything Bo."

I shook my head, "I fucking knew it."

"He talked Roger into the idea that I'm somehow incapable of doing my job, and now that asshole is working with my father."

I frowned, "Why the hell would he even do that?"

"Because he hates me Bo! There is nothing I can do because we haven't signed the fucking contracts yet!"

I stared at her, her father really crossed a line and looking at Lauren in this state I knew she had lost every ounce of respect she had for him.

She raised her hands immediately, "I'm sorry for raising my voice, I'm not upset with you, I'm just tired of my father meddling in my life. He even had the audacity to try and badmouth you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I lashed out at him he brought up the time he sent me away, saying that was the exact reason he sent me away, because I was supposedly spiralling out of control."

I shook my head, "You know he said that because he can't accept the fact that you like women right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I told him then that he almost ruined my relationship with you, and then he said that he didn't ruin anything, that you were aware of the fact that he was sending me away and that he even gave you the option of coming with me but you declined."

I stared at her, with my jaw probably on the floor. I was convinced that a vein was about to burst in my brain. How in this fucking world could he say something like that? He had no right, up until seven months ago I was still under the impression that Lauren had left me for a better future.

I stood still as I tried to wrap my head around the absurd thing that just came out of Lauren's mouth. It didn't make any sense...

I eyed her, "And you believe him?"

She eyed me, hesitating in answering me and it shocked me. I frowned at her, was she seriously questioning this?

"Lauren?"

I felt my anger rise every second she stayed staring at me. I couldn't believe she was actually considering believing her father over me. We were engaged now, she wasn't supposed to hesitate in believing me.

I spoke again, "This is just peachy. Lo, you know that I had nothing to do with that, right? Why are you hesitating?"

She walked to me then, grabbing my arms as she squeezed them, "God, no, I'm sorry. Of course I believe you. I know that you had nothing to do with that. I'm just so sick of his bullshit. I want to start my career already Bo, he's making my life a living hell. He's going to make it impossible for me to make something of myself, and I ju-"

"Lauren stop." I said as I pulled her into my arms again, "Calm down please, we're going to figure this out."

Her breathing was heavy against my chest, and it was breaking my heart to see her this upset. Her dream was being crushed by the one person who was supposed to help her make it come true.

"How? He has this industry wrapped around his pinky."

I was so going to shit on her father's head over this, he had gone too far and it was time for me to put him in his place.

As I held her, I suddenly got an idea, and it was a bloody good one at that.

I pulled away and questioned her, "Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head and moved away from me, "No I have some work to do, I'll meet you at home later tonight."

I frowned, "You don't want me to stay?"

She shook her head, "I really just want to be alone right now so I can figure this out."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted us to figure this out together, but if she wanted to be alone I was going to respect that, even if I didn't want to.

I kissed her on the cheek then, grabbed my things and forced myself to exit her office.

When I was in the elevator I pulled out my phone and dialed my father's number.

"Bo?" His voice came through the phone.

I sighed, "Dad, I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"You know the talk you had with Lauren all that time ago about helping her start the lab?"

"Yes, I do."

I smiled, "Does the offer still stand?"

"Bo of course it does but she already has investors."

"I think you should call her dad, like right now..."

"What are you talking about Ysabeau?"

I closed my eyes, "Dad please just call her, do it now, please."

He sighed, "Alright."

I finished the phone call with my father, already knowing that I solved a major problem for Lauren. I wasn't going to mention it to her, I was going to wait to see her all happy and relieved at home later tonight, but then I was going to have to tell her about what I was about to do, and how it all went down. I was hopeful that she wouldn't be mad at me.

I dialed my assistant then, and she answered quickly.

I spoke into the phone, "Sandra, get me the address for the Lewis Genomics building."

I hung up and stuffed my phone into my bag, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I just had to pray to the Lord above that I wasn't going to lose my temper completely and spit the words at him that I so desperately wanted to say, that would most likely offend him in the worst way possible and make him hate me forever.

But I didn't care anymore.

It was time for Arnold Lewis to be put in his place, and I was going to tell him off for good today.

* * *

I pulled into a space in the parking lot of Lewis Genomics, looking up at the building as I got out of my car. My hands were shaking with anticipation, I was ready to stand my ground and defend Lauren but also completely terrified.

Her father was an intimidating man, but I was not afraid of him. Lauren needed me now, so I was going to step up.

I walked into the building, searching out the elevator and rode it all the way up to the top floor. The area was quiet when I arrived and I knew it was probably because it only held his office and private conference rooms. I made my way down the hall, allowing the echo of my heels to calm my raging heart, and rounded the corner.

His secretary spotted me and smiled, "Can I help you?"

I nodded swiftly, "Yes, I need to see Mr Lewis."

She frowned, "Do you have an appointment?"

I shook my head glancing at his office door, "No I don't but this is urgent."

"I'm sorry ma'am but he has back to back meetings all day, I can't just let you go inside."

I was starting to grow impatient, "Listen, just tell him that Bo Dennis is here to see him and that it's urgent."

She eyed me and reached for the phone, obviously realising that I wasn't going to leave until I had seen him, and just before she was about to press a button, the door to his office opened and out stepped the devil himself.

My jaw twitched at the sight of him, his whole demeanour drooled money and arrogance and it sickened me.

He smiled, "Ysabeau, nice to see you again."

I lifted my brown, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"I'm actually busy."

"It's about Lauren." I answered quickly, I wasn't in the mood for this.

He nodded slowly, "I see, well then come on through. Ciara, please postpone my next meeting."

I said nothing and walked past him, entering his office. The place made me cringe, it was so over the top and exactly what I had expected.

I knew his type.

I had met Lauren's father a long time ago, and it didn't go down very well. I saw him that one time, we spoke for a while, had a terrible disagreement about a women's place in the world and then I refused to see him ever since. He repulsed me, and he even told Lauren that he didn't like me either. So that had been settled a long time ago, we couldn't stand each other, and we knew it.

He cleared his throat and made himself comfortable in the oversized leather chair behind his desk, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I bit my tongue, forcing myself to hold back a nasty comment, "I want to know when you're going to stop interfering with Lauren's life."

"Excuse me?"

My rant began, "You heard me, you are so butthurt over the fact that she's living her own life, that she's actually happy for once since she broke free from the hold you have on her, and you just can't stand it can you? That's why you're trying to make her fail. What is wrong with you?"

He frowned at my outburst, "What makes you think that you can talk to me like that about _my daughter? I think that y-"_

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. You have to let Lauren live her own life, let her make her own decisions. You already tried to break us up once, and now you've caused waves between us again by what, badmouthing me behind my back and feeding her lies about what happened all that time ago? Can't you see that we make each other happy? Can't you see that Lauren is really trying to make something of herself? How can you just be okay with ruining that for her?"

"Well Ysabeau, I still don't understand what my daughter sees in you. You're clearly a woman that wants to be successful, but deep down you know you'll never be. Lauren is a flower that can bloom if treated right, and you are just not what she needs?"

My jaw twitched, "I don't give a shit about what you think of me, and what do you know about what Lauren needs? She clearly doesn't care about what you think since you're not even aware that we're engaged."

His eyes widened at my last words, and I knew I had thrown him off, "You know I can make life very hard for you right?"

I huffed, finding his pathetic attempt to scare me rather funny, "Listen to me, if you want to mess with someone's future, then mess with mine, not Lauren's. Not that I'm intimidated by your empty threats anyway. Arnold do you have any idea how long it has taken her to get this lab where it is today? How can you get it over your heart to take it all away from her just like that?"

He sighed, "Well that just proves it, she's not ready to handle her own lab. If a minor setback upsets her this much, then she is clearly not capable of handling herself in th-"

"Do you even hear yourself?" I cut him off, feeling my blood boil as it rushed through my veins, "You are so crawled up into your own ass that you're not even seeing that you're going to lose Lauren forever if you keep going on like this. Hell you know I don't like you but for some reason Lauren still loves you, how dare you throw that away?"

"Again, she's not ready for this."

I was done talking in circles with this man, "You're just upset because she doesn't need you anymore, and because there is not a damn thing you can do about the fact that Lauren and I love each other. So you are going to stay the hell away from her business and let her do her own thing, or so help me."

Arnold laughed slightly, "I can't, without me helping her, that lab will fall to the ground in no time. She'll come running to me in a while, you'll see."

I slammed my fists down on his desk, "Are you deaf? Lauren... does... not... need... you! It's because of you that she can't get a fair chance to make something of herself. How selfish can you be? You're so desperate to keep her under your thumb. You hate the fact that you can't control her anymore, face it. You're a sad old man Arnold. Lauren is fine without you, and I will try my utter best to treat her right because you sure as hell never did."

"She'll come to me eventually."

He was starting to sound like a record stuck on the same note, and it was irritating the hell out of me.

I grabbed my bag and trudged over to his door, "Grow up Arnold. You're a sad, Patriarical man, get with the times. Stop lying to yourself and do some self-searching, because just looking at you makes me feel nauseous. Either make things right with Lauren or stay out of our lives, because as of now, you are not invited to our wedding.

And with that, I slammed his door shut behind me, startling his assistant. I pulled at my clothes, suddenly feeling very very very satisfied with myself, and made my way to the elevator.

Now I just had to pray to God that Lauren wasn't going to shit on my head tonight for telling her father off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise sincerely, I wrote this part and completely forgot to upload it. This is very short, but I wanted to finish it off as soon as possible since I already started with my other story and I want to devote my undying attention to it. I might come back one day and write a better ending to this, but for now, this will have to do.**

 **As I promised last time; the story I'm working on now is a Fae story, it is a mixture between a Fae war and Doccubus love struggling to stay alive. As Lauren stumbles her way into the Fae world after she meets Bo, she faces some serious battles of her own as well as ones created by Bo, and she discovers some things about herself that she never knew about. It's a difficult one to put together and school is crazy at the moment but I'm trying my best to hurry up with it.**

 **So, enjoy this short last chapter, again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **Bo's POV**

 **Any and all mistakes are mine. **

I slowly locked the front door behind me, swallowing drily as I set my keys down. I had successfully made it through a long, torturing day. Rubbing at my eyes, I inhaled deeply, I was tired and all I wanted was to go to bed and sleep everything off. But that was not going to happen.

After I left Arnold's office, I went back to work and buried myself in the mountain that had been haunting me all day. It was the only thing that calmed me down.

I was just grateful to be home now.

An amazing smell was coming from the kitchen, drifting soulfully into the living room as it welcomed me home. Could it be that Lauren was actually cooking?

I ran my hands through my hair and walked to the kitchen. When I rounded the corner, I saw her, my fiancée standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. She was humming a song, looking all calm. For some reason, the sight made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It looked unreal to me, like something that would come out of a scary movie where the wife would smile and pretend that everything was fine, meanwhile she poisoned the food.

I shook my head at the thought, I was getting myself worked up for no reason. But for all I knew her father could have called her already and told her that I had been there.

Clearing my throat, I questioned in uncertainty, "Lauren?"

Lauren's head spun around, and she smiled when she saw me. Then it was like everything happened in slow motion as she stepped away from the stove and started walking towards me. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck, hugging me close to her.

"Thank you." She breathed close to my neck.

I blinked a few times, standing still as I digested what she just did. So this meant she wasn't aware of a thing... right?

Slowly, I allowed my arms to snake around her thin waist, "For what?"

She pulled back, keeping her arms resting on my shoulders, "Your father gave me a call and we had a very interesting conversation."

I smiled, "Did you manage to sort everything out?"

She nodded, "Yes, he's going to be my biggest investor now. We have a meeting for next week. Thank you, Bo."

"Don't thank me yet." I said as I removed her arms from my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes, "I kind of went to see your father today after I left your office."

She frowned, "Why would you do that?"

I felt my heart jolt in fear. Fear that was there for no reason at all because Lauren was always one to give people the benefit of the doubt. This was a big deal, I didn't want to disappoint her. I mean, I couldn't straight up tell her that I went to talk to him because I hated him for what he did, hate was a strong word, but she needed to know. It was better for her to hear it from me than from him. I just didn't want to hide anything from her.

I shook my head, "Because he has to stop treating you like a puppet that will dance to his strings."

She stared at me, obviously confused.

But I didn't give her time to respond, I wanted to get it off my chest, "Lauren, your father is under this childish impression that you'll just go running back to him when you've hit rock bottom. He messed with your investors because he wants to keep you under his thumb, he can't handle the fact that you don't need him anymore." I shifted my weight when I felt my eyes gloss over, and continued, "I absolutely cannot stand back and watch him burn everything you've built up to the ground."

"Bo, yo-"

I raised my hands, "It doesn't work that way, Lo. I made a promise to myself the day I realised that I love you, that I will always do everything in my power to protect you. I think I did the right thing in standing up to him about this. I know you hate it when I take away the control you have in a situation, but-"

"Bo calm down." Lauren spoke up.

She walked back over to me and grabbed my face, her thumbs wiping over my cheeks as I realised that I had started crying.

"Look at me."

My eyes met hers, tears slightly blurring my vision, and I leaned into her hands, enjoying the warmth of her touch. She smiled lightly at me, "First of all, why are you so afraid of telling me what happened? Bo, I'm not some beast that's going to bite your head off. I understand why you went to him, I actually kind of expected you to do something like that. I saw the look you had when you saw me crying in my office, your actions always depend on your emotions Bo, and I know you never do anything without a reason behind it." She pressed her forehead against mine, "I trust you, I can't even explain to you how happy it makes me to know you stood up to my father to defend me. It makes me remember why I love you so much. You are fearless Bo, you make me a stronger person and I feel privileged to know that you'll always have my back."

I shut my eyes and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. Everything she said made my heart combust in emotion.

"I know I should've told you what happened yesterday. I know how my moods effect you. I'm sorry."

She was right, when she wasn't okay, I wasn't okay. I needed Lauren to be happy, and to feel safe, when I saw her so upset and broken it just fueled me to do something about it. But her saying sorry was not necessary.

She whispered, "Thank you for standing up for me because heaven knows I would've just ignored him. I am so tired of his bullshit, I just want him out of our lives."

I smiled, those words were exactly what I wanted to hear, "I think he knows that now because I kind of told him he's not invited to our wedding."

Lauren laughed, "Good because I don't want him there."

I let my head drop, "You're really not upset with me?"

She lifted my head up and smiled, "No I'm not. But you're going to tell me all about it over dinner."

"And you're going to tell me everything my father said."

"Deal." She said and kissed me on the forehead before walking back to the stove.

"So you're actually cooking? No wonder it's so cold today."

"Shut up, I'm trying here."

I just laughed as I stared at her. My woman was learning to cook for me, it was the sweetest thing ever and also kind of sexy.

Lauren fell back in her chair and laughed, "You actually called him a Patriarical man?"

I giggled, "Yes I did. And I swore like a bloody sailor."

She shooked her head at me, "Oh goodness, you are a wildfire, Miss Dennis."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

She raised a brow, "Now I didn't say that."

I smiled at her. The food Lauren had made was actually more tasty than anything I had ever cooked. I was silently applauding her for it. I was happy with the way everything turned out. My father was now going to be her new partner, and her father finally got what he deserved. Looking at everything now, I realised that it had actually been a pretty good day. I made a mental note to buy my father some expensive scotch.

Lauren stood up from her seat and walked around the table, taking the seat next to me. Her eyes had their familiar glow to them, "Bo."

I smiled lightly at her unsure of what she was doing, "Lauren."

"Can we forget about everything else for a second, I have something important I would like to ask you."

I nodded, my smile fading slightly at her serious tone.

She reached into her pocket then and out came a small black ring box.

My eyes widened when I realised...

She took a deep breath, "Now this is sudden, I know, and nothing like what you did for me at the lake house. But I feel like it's only fair that you wear a ring too."

I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes. Lauren had bought me a ring and I didn't even expect it. She always managed to surprise me.

Lauren opened the ring box, and I gasped when I saw the huge diamond in the middle with two little diamonds on each side of it on the simple silver band.

I definitely did not expect her to get me such a beautiful ring...

"Bo, good Lord, from the very first moment you walked into my life you made me see things differently. You took my whole world and turned it upside down. I have never met anyone in my life who is as stubborn, funny, adorable, hot-headed, sexy and amazing as you are. We made it through hell Bo, and I believe we can make it through anything life throws at us as long as we're together. You stole my heart, it's yours and I will never ever ask for it back. But the one thing I will ask you is to marry me as well. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ysabeau Dennis."

Tears were falling freely now and I wiped my cheeks in an unladylike manner. A laugh of happiness escaped my throat and all I could do was nod, "Yes of course yes."

She let out another breath as her own tears fell, "Really?"

I pulled her into me, pressing our lips together. My day just got one hundred times better. This woman was my ultimate weakness and the ultimate thing that made me strong all in one.

I pulled back and pressed our foreheads together, "You're amazing."

She smiled then and leaned in for another kiss, which I accepted willingly. I couldn't help but feel complete while kissing her, she was truly the only person I would ever need.

Our time was near.

I pulled away again, and a grin appeared on my face, "So will it be Lewis-Dennis or Dennis-Lewis?"

* * *

 **Lauren's POV**

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Have you ever taken the time to really think about all the things you could be grateful for?

Have you then taken the time to think about what you did to deserve those things?

I had been doing a lot of thinking these past few months. Every time I tried to make a summary of all my blessings, I could only write down two words...

Ysabeau Dennis.

My life really changed drastically the day I had met Bo. It only took one awkward stare into her dark brown eyes and the flash of her million dollar smile to get me hooked. She had this unavoidable presence that just drew me to her like a moth to a flame. Except her flame wasn't destructive, it was the warmth that was keeping me alive.

She was the perfect person for me, she always made me smile, she made me laugh, she knew how to pick me up when I was at my worst and how to appreciate me when I was at my best. She was a hothead, there was no doubt about it, but she was the hothead I was proud to call my fiancée.

Laughter filled the air behind me and I turned around, facing the lake house. My eyes immediately found Bo when she walked out of the house with my mother, carrying a big bowl of salad. Both Bo and the salad looked mouth watering.

I sauntered over to the table where my family was sitting. My beloved soon to be wife, her parents and Hale and Kenzi were all accounted for. Bo was already reserving my seat next to her and I smiled as I sat down.

Her hand immediately found mine, "Done soaking in the view?"

I smiled and took a sip of my wine, "Not even close, but you are a better view, so here I am."

I saw her blush as she looked at our hands. I gave her a light squeeze and looked at everyone at the table again. Bo's mother was glowing, obviously in seventh heaven because her daughter was getting married. Her father, who was now my trusted business partner, was smiling as well. Hale and Kenzi couldn't be more in love. I could see that Hale really cared for her, it was evident in his eyes.

Everyone was here, in harmony, to celebrate Bo and I's engagement.

I cleared my throat then and stood up, the whole table looked at me and I rested my hand on Bo's shoulder, "I just want to thank you all for being here today to celebrate our engagement, I'm proud to call you all my family." I looked to Bo then, "I think we've been waiting long enough to finally take the step we are about to take next week. I'm over the moon excited to start referring to you as my wife. Ysabeau Dennis, you are the love of my life, and I can't wait to say I do."

I took a hold of the champagne glass in front of me, and everyone followed, Hale spoke up then, "To Bo and Lauren."

"Whoa hold up man!" Kenzi spoke up.

Everyone looked at her and I started smiling, already knowing that she wasn't going to let her chance at a speech slip that easily. She stood up with her glass in her hand, "Sit down hotpants let mama handle this."

I laughed and took my place next to Bo, seeking out her hand again as I squeezed it. Kenzi cleared her throat, "Bobo, my sweet Bobo, you're finally getting married. You're my best friend and I love you more than the double cheese pizza from our favourite restaurant. There is nobody else I would want to hand you off to other than Lauren. You two just fit together, I have never seen a love so pure before, no offence to my man though." She smiled as she looked at Hale and gave him a wink, "You're officially starting your life together, heavens know we're all grateful. The point is just, we love you two and we're happy to see you this happy." She raised her glass then, "So, to Bo and Lauren."

I stared at Kenzi, amazed that she had gotten so serious in a matter of seconds. I had never seen her like that before and it honestly warmed my heart.

"To Bo and Lauren." Everyone said in unison.

I bent to the side and gave Bo a kiss, relishing in the fact that it was almost time for me to see her in her wedding dress. I knew she was going to look gorgeous.

We had come a long way and had an even longer road ahead of us. It was nerve wreaking to think about, but I was excited to embark on this journey with her next to me.

I was excited to start calling her my wife...

To start a family with her...

To make more memories with her...

To grow old with her...

To refer to her as Ysabeau Lewis-Dennis...

And to sign my name on our wedding agreement as Lauren Lewis-Dennis...

Our time was here, there was nothing to stop us now. Not a stupid breakup, not a stupid work call, and definitely not my father.

Bo was mine forever... and I was going to cherish every single second I had with her for the rest of my life, till death do us part.


End file.
